Un Doble Juego
by Pitufifavi
Summary: El Gotei13, una agencia donde trabajan los mejores espías del mundo, hoy en día se trabaja para atrapar a Hueco mundo, la mayor conspiración que existe, En esta misión tan importante Soi Fong es asignada a seguir de muy cerca a Bernadette Shihōin, como terminara este caso?, teniendo de cerca tantas tentaciones... YoruSoi- AU moderno!
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada… FELIZ AÑO!, Que el YoruSoi siga llenando tu vida con esplendor :D….

Como segundo punto a tratar, Desde que se me daño la laptop eh estado escribiendo este fic en mi teléfono así que me gustaría compartirlo, ojala se les haga interesante y lo terminemos juntos.

Por último, todo lo que ocurre en el fic paso en realidad, no lo investiguen solo confíen… n.n'

Desclaimer: Los Personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo… Por ahora wuajajaja

* * *

***** _Un Doble Juego_ *****

-Aceptarás?- Pregunto rodando los ojos pues sabía cuál iba ser la respuesta- Si no lo haces nos quedaremos sin la mejor oportunidad de atraparlos, tú tienes la potestad de aceptar o no, cuando lo hagas sabes que no hay vueltas atrás- Dijo de forma totalmente rígida.

Resopló- No entiendo para que intentas amenazarme- Se cruzó de brazos- Sabes que lo aceptare de todos modos, además es imposible que alguno de nosotros rechace una misión.

Soltó una pequeña risa contenida- Sabes muy bien que los altos mandos me obligan a usar el protocola, la psicología es la mejor forma de sacar buena información- Le guiño un ojo- Eso tú lo sabes por experiencia.

Coloco una pequeña sonrisa recordando a su amiga, pero la borro rápidamente al sentir unas punzadas en la sien- Como sea- Apoyo su espalda en el respaldo del sillón beige que combinaba de forma suave con el color de la habitación donde ella y aquel chico se encontraban- Mándame la información completa- Recostó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados en el respaldo para así poder calmar el dolor que sentía.

-Piensas quedarte dormida?- Inquirió con una ceja alzada de modo interrogante- Tendrías problemas si te descubren.

Abrió sus grises ojos posándolos en el chico frente a ella- Grimmjow- Sonrió de medio lado- Solo si me descubren tendría problemas- Se levantó de forma lenta acercándose a la puerta para poder salir- Nadie jamás ha podido ver algo que yo no quiera que vean.

-Espero que esos pensamientos no te lleven a la ruina Soi- Sonrió de forma Socarrona mientras fingía poner atención a los papeles en sus manos.

-Grimmjow ojala y cuando vayas por la calle un Fenyr SuperSport no te pase por encima.

-Ojala y no- Rio divertido- Aunque admito que sería una bonita forma de morir.

-Entonces acompáñame al estacionamiento y así termino con tu vida de forma linda- Dijo como si hubiese sido la mejor idea que jamás se le había ocurrido.

Una gota cayo por su nuca ante la idea- No gracias- Sonrió nervioso- Todavía tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Suspiro cansada, sintiendo nuevamente aquel dolor de cabeza que le estaba haciendo mella- Entonces me voy- Dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta de madera caoba que tenía en la ventana, la cual cubría la mayor parte de la madera, una placa donde se podía leer "Mayor Grimmjow", cerró la puerta tras de sí y empezó a caminar por los largos pasillos de aquella edificación que constaba de cinco pisos, todavía tenía que bajar hasta la planta baja para llegar al aparcado.

-Soi!- Escucho pero no se inmuto ante el llamado- Soi!- Volvió a escuchar pero siguió caminando pues sabía que la persona que le llamaba estaría a su lado en cuestión de segundos, cosa cierta- Saliste de la oficina de Grimmjow- Sonrió emocionada ante su observación- Te dieron una misión?.

Rio para sus adentros, su amiga siempre intentaba por todos los medios sacarle información sobre sus misiones rango SS o en su caso SSS, cosa que nunca terminaba logrando.. por completo- Sabes que no me puedes andar preguntando eso.

-Nani?- Coloco un puchero- Sé que tus misiones son nivel Voldemort y eso pero soy tu mejor amiga, deberíamos saber todo la una de la otra- Sentencio decidida.

-Voldemort?- Pregunto alzando una ceja mientras posaba su gris mirada en la pelirroja.

-Por lo innombrable- Dijo sin tomarle importancia a lo que la peli azul rodo los ojos ante las ocurrencias de Matsumoto- Me contaras?- Preguntó esperanzada por saber sobre las misiones de rango superiores que se le daban a la Fong por ser una de los 4 mejores agente de la agencia.

-No- Dijo decidida mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su saco.

-No es justo- Hizo un puchero- Yo siempre te cuento mis misiones y tú no me hablas de las tuyas.

-Ran- Rodo los ojos- Primero- Alzo el dedo índice- No te pregunto sobre tus misiones- Alzo el dedo medio- Segundo No te puedo contar nada porque no me han dado información y ultimo sabes que es muy diferente- Frunció el ceño.

Le guiño un ojo mientras sacaba la lengua de forma divertida- Al menos ya sé que si tienes una misión importante.

Suspiro derrotada- _Es cierto que Rangiku en una de las mejores en la rama de la psicología._

Siguieron caminando en silencio mientras bajaban las escaleras que daban al primer piso- Vas a tu casa?- Inquirió al ver que la peli azul tenia rumbo a la planta baja, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza. La observo cautelosamente, cargaba unas imperceptibles ojeras bajo los ojos además de tener los hombros decaídos- Estuviste en la misión Ghost?- Pregunto en un susurro lo suficientemente audible para su amiga, pues como todo buen agente sabe… Las paredes tienen odios.

Llevo su mano derecha hasta su ante brazo izquierdo y paso la mano en una, aparentemente, caricia.

- _Ya veo-_ Pensó mientras suspiraba de forma apesadumbrada- Escuche que hubieron muchos problemas y contra tiempos- Dijo más para sí misma que para la ojigris; La misión según los rumores en la agencia había sido categorizada rango SSS, ósea solo lo mejor de lo mejor participaría para dar los mejores resultados, pero todo fue en vano porque al parecer fracasaron, sin contar el número de bajas recibida.

-Ran- Susurro cabizbaja- Estoy cansada solo quiero ir a mi casa a descansar- Intento sonreír consiguiendo solo alzar la comisura de los labios en una mueca.

-Hoy me quedare en tu casa- Hablo con una pequeña sonrisa que fue correspondida por la más joven, Soi Fong con sus expresiones le confirmaba el resultado de aquella misión, era raro verla ensimismada, con una cara apesadumbrada y, sobre todo, cansada, era más que obvio para ella que todo había salido muy mal así que estaría junto a su amiga para darle el apoyo que necesitaba.

-Matsumoto!- Escucharon ambas mujeres tras ellas- Te necesitamos en la sala de interrogatorio- Dijo aquella persona cuando se hubo al lado de las dos chicas.

-Toshiro…-Coloco un puchero.

Rodo los ojos- No hagas un berrinche Rangiku, el jefe fue quien te mando a llamar.

Resoplo molesta- Odio ser tan importante- Dijo con aire derrotista.

Soi sonrió un poco divertida, su amiga se daba más méritos de lo que merecía, aunque debía admitir que si era una de las mejores, todavía no conocía, mas no creía hacerlo, a alguien mejor que Rangiku en la rama de la psicología- No te preocupes Ran, solo iré a descansar, no haré nada imprudente.

-Confió en ti- Dijo más como una orden que como palabras alentadoras, después de escudriñar por unos segundos a la Fong, segundos en lo que pudo ver en sus facciones que no haría nada que pudiera perjudicar su estado mental y/o emocional, se marchó con el peli-blanco que como despedida hizo una leve reverencia a la peli-azul y se retiraron.

Suspiro al perder de vista a su amiga por aquellas escaleras que conducían al segundo piso- Es difícil engañarla- Sonrió un poco- _Hubiese preferido que me acompañara-_ Lo que menos quería en esos momentos era estar sola, así su mente no empezaría a recrear las imágenes de aquella misión donde perdió a muchas personas, y sobre todo amigos, pero no debía ser egoísta, si le pedía a la pelirroja que se quedara, ella seguramente lo haría aun si eso significaba contradecir una orden mayor. Cerró los ojos anticipándose a las imágenes que abordarían su mente. Inhalo y Exhaló para calmar aquellos recuerdos.

Retomo nuevamente su camino hasta llegar a la planta baja- Buenas noches señorita Fong, se va a su casa?- Pregunto la recepcionista.

-Buenas noches Nelliel- Saludo más por cortesía que por querer, en serio quería llegar a su casa y calmar aquel dolor de cabeza que le estaba atormentando los nervios- Llegare mañana temprano- Se despidió con la mano mientras salía por las enormes puertas de la edificación, al ya haberse afuera respiro el fresco aire de la noche. Llego hasta su Fenyr SuperSport y se sentó en el asiento copiloto.

Recostó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados en el espaldar- _No puedo creer que me manden una misión después de haber venido de esa-_ Sonrió triste, con los ojos todavía cerrados- Necesito terminar con este caso... por todos- Se dio ánimos, todo lo haría por aquellas personas a las que vio perder la vida, se recompuso en el asiento e hizo que el motor del carro rugiera, dando por entendido que estaba prendido.

El deportivo azul se movía de forma rápida y ligera por las oscuras calles de Japón, era pasada la media noche, no se veía muchas personas por la ciudad pues estas preferían estar descansando en sus camas, en algunos callejones se podían notar la presencia de aquellas personas que preferían una vida nocturna, Soi mantenía su vista en la carretera pero su cerebro cavilaba el suceso de aquella misma madrugada – _Fuego, humo, tiros, ver morir a sus compañeros frente a sus ojos-_ Parpadeo tratando de concentrase.

Lentamente aparco el hermoso deportivo azul en el estacionamiento de su casa y se bajó, camino hasta la puerta y entro después de pasarle el seguro al automóvil con el control. Suspiro al mismo tiempo que caminaba por la sala mientras se descalzaba los zapatos, lanzo el saco a uno de los muebles. Llego hasta su habitación donde se dejó caer en la cama para posteriormente cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir, descansar siempre era una buena manera de calmar los nervios o el dolor de cabeza, la verdad cualquiera de los dos le venían de maravilla.

La luna se cernía hermosa y majestuosa sobre el cielo nocturno iluminando con su luz la preciosa noche, siendo acompañada por las estrellas que brillaban a lo lejos, poco a poco este hermoso escenario fue remplazado por el acogedor sol que reclamaba su tiempo para gobernar sobre los cielos.

A pesar de las cortinas la luz del sol se colaba por entre ellas, dándole a la habitación una cálida bienvenida a un nuevo amanecer con el cantar de los pájaros. El sonido de los pájaros fue interrumpido por el pitar de la laptop. Soi Fong despertaba de su pequeño letargo estirando suavemente los músculos de su cuerpo aun adormecidos. Se sentó en la cama con una pierna cruzada y la otra tocando ligeramente el suelo mientras observaba que el reloj marcaba las 5:00am. Se levantó y camino hasta la laptop que había sonado advirtiendo su despertar. Tecleo y esta emitió un mensaje….

"OOO- O -O (Ven).

 _Pantera"_

Suspiro y se metió en el cuarto de baño para arreglarse. Cuando las llamadas son de urgencia por lo general siempre traen como título " _Pimienta Roja_ ", título entendible entre los agentes de alto rango, pero este solo decía que tenía que ir al departamento así que sabía tenía tiempo para ducharse, vestirse y desayunar tranquilamente.

Después de una hora donde se tomó su tiempo para preparar su mañana salió de la casa rumbo al departamento, dormir le había sentado bien, el dolor de cabeza que ayer le estaba destrozando los nervios ya se había ido, aunque todavía sentía aquel remordimiento de haber fracasado, de haber perdido. Suspiro tratando de concentrarse, como Rangiku siempre le decía, El día hay que empezarlo con buenos pensamientos. El recorrido fue rápido y ya se encontraba entrando por las grandes puertas de la edificación.

-Buenos días señorita Fong- Saludo como siempre la recepcionista de cabello verde.

-Buenos días Nelliel- Respondió el saludo siguiendo su camino. Llego hasta la puerta donde ayer había salido y toco con los nudillos la madera ligeramente- _Pase-_ Escucho e hizo caso a la voz- Me llamabas?- Pregunto mientras se sentaba en uno de los muebles frente al escritorio.

-Ya tengo la información que necesitas, desde mañana empezamos- Cogió una carpeta y miro a la chica frente suyo- Recuerda que es de suma importancia- Se puso serio- Confiamos en ti para esto.

Frunció el ceño- Sabes que lo tomare muy enserio.

Sonrió tranquilo ante lo dicho por la Fong, él la conocía desde ya hace mucho tiempo, era más que seguro que ella daría el 200% en cualquier misión que se le asignara y sobre todo en esta que era de alto valor para la agencia- Lo sé- Continuo al ver como la Peli-Azul relajaba los músculos- Te daré los datos menos relevantes y lo demás esta acá- Dijo moviendo la carpeta a la altura de su cara- Su nombre es Bernadette Shihōin, multi-millonario, "benevolente", bueno con los gatos..

-Con los perros y los bebes- Continuo un poco divertida.

Sonrió contagiado- Y necesita ayuda, ahora mismo busca guarda espalda para una de sus hijas, allí entras tú, no quiere a un uniformado- Se recostó en su sillón- Solo alguien que se haga pasar como amigo, o en este caso, amiga de su hija mientras la cuida.

-Entonces seré el guarda espalda de un chiquilla millonaria mientras vigilo a Bernadette Shihōin?.

Extendió su sonrisa ante la conclusión por parte de la Fong- Hay que estar cerca de nuestros amigos…

-Pero más de nuestro enemigos- Termino la frase.

-Esta vez no te cambiaremos el nombre, ósea no habrá identidad nueva- Continuo ante la mirada interrogante- Como te dije, esta misión es de suma importancia, si el tipo intenta investigarte pues que lo haga, encontrara todo lo referente a ti- Sonrió arrogante- Claro, solo lo que queramos que sepa- Se levantó de la silla- Soi Fong- Extendió sus brazos como si viera los títulos frente a una pantalla invisible- Graduada con honores, la mejor en el área de arte marciales, capacitado para el uso de armas- Se sentó ligeramente en el escritorio con los brazos cruzados, del lado donde estaba sentada la chica- Que vea lo que a él le importara al momento de aceptarte.

-Y si me pregunta sobre mi pasado?, mi familia?.

-Pues dile lo que sabes- Rodo los ojos ante la poco imaginación de la chica-Solo debes esconder el hecho de que eres un agente- Alzo el índice- Mejor dicho, el hecho de que eres una de los cuatro agente elites del Gotei13 y que estas allí para descubrir sus conexiones con Hueco Mundo, creo que esta demás decir que no debes contar el hecho de que tu hermano murió en batalla por culpa de ellos y menos tu antiguo nombre.

Frunció el ceño- _Solo le faltó decirme tonta-_ Bien y quien será mi equipo de apoyo?.

Camino el pequeño espacio que había desde su lugar hasta la silla tras el escritorio. Tomo nuevamente asiento y lanzo por sobre la mesa, hasta la chica, la carpeta que minutos atrás tenía entre sus manos- No habrá apoyo alguno, solo informantes.

-Qué?- Pregunto desconcertada, se supone que esta sería una jugada importante- _Se necesita un equipo completo para atrapar a la conspiración Hueco Mundo._

-Acaso no recuerdas cuando te dije que si no aceptabas la misión nos quedaríamos sin la mejor oportunidad de atraparlos- Dijo con un semblante serio- Tu sola empezaras y terminaras esto, claro que te ayudaremos, pero solo si es estrictamente necesario, nos comunicaremos contigo a través del informante infiltrado o como el tío que quiere saber sobre su sobrina que vive en Japón ya que él está en Londres.

Suspiro tratando de asimilar todo- Están locos- Recostó la cabeza en el respaldo. Tomo entre sus dedos la carpeta y empezó a ojearla- La misión no tiene estipulada un tiempo determinado- Susurro desconcertada pues esa información por lo general se daba como primer punto a tratar.

-Podemos esperar hasta dos años si es necesario, ya tenemos mucho tiempo siguiéndolos, si trabajamos minuciosamente estoy seguro que conseguiremos atraparlos.

Asintió suavemente. Cerró la carpeta y se levantó rumbo a la puerta. Se detuvo antes de girar completamente el pomo- Entonces, espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver sea al tener nueva información.

-Como te dije antes- Sonrió- Confiamos en ti, además tampoco estarás sola, creo que ya tenemos a tu acompañante perfecto- Le guiño un ojo confiado de sus palabras- Si quieres puedes tomarle como refuerzo, después de todo será tu comunicación directa con nosotros.

Sonrió complacida- Así lo hare- Salió y se encamino hasta su auto, tomando rumbo a su casa. Por sus venas corría las ansias de comenzar y terminar por fin con aquella conspiración que tenía los nervios de punta a la agencia desde hace ya muchos años.

El día paso tranquilo. El sol resplandecía complaciendo a los transeúntes pues era cálido y radiante, las horas pasaron y sobre el cielo se instaló la luna dándole paso a la noche- No Ran- Rodo los ojos. Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en la silla tras el escritorio a leerse minuciosamente la carpeta con la información que la agencia le había facilitado, estaba dispuesta irse a dormir cuando el móvil sonó, en la pantalla se iluminaba el nombre de Rangiku, quien le llamaba para avisarle que iba en camino hasta allá- No te preocupes ya estoy bien- Trataba de razonar con su amiga. Suspiro derrotada- Bien, como quieras- Termino aceptando.

Al segundo de colgar, el timbre dio llegada a un visitante, se encamino hasta la puerta viendo desconcertada a su amiga- _Estaba esperando afuera a que le dijera si?-_ Necesito sacar una copia de tu llave, pero eso lo hablamos mañana, estoy muy cansada- Entro sin esperar invitación y se dirigió hasta la habitación de la peli-azul.

-No pues pasa, estás en tu casa- Dijo sarcásticamente, aunque nadie la escucho ya que Matsumoto estaba en su habitación. Con paso pesado llego hasta el cuarto y se cruzó de brazos en el umbral de la puerta. La pelirroja estaba acostada en su cama sin zapatos, en bragas y sostén, seguramente hubiese enrojecido ante la vergüenza si no fuera porque ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones por parte de Rangiku.

-Soi apaga la luz- Se arropo con las sabanas dispuesta a descansar, quería despertar temprano para poder hablar con la chica sobre la misión que le habían encomendado.

Suspiro derrotada, era muy obvio que intentar razonar estaba fuera de discusión, solo ganaría gastar saliva y esfuerzo. Se desabrocho la camisa y se despojó del short que cargaba puesto quedando en guarda camisa y braga. Apago la luz. Camino hasta la cama y se acostó junto a la exuberante mujer, dispuesta a dormir- Buenas noches Ran.

Murmuro un buenas noches, si no fuera porque estaba realmente cansada, pues le habían asignado más de 25 horas de trabajo, ya estaría parloteando todo lo que quería decir, la agencia le había asignado la misión de informante junto a Soi Fong así que trabajarían juntas en la mansión Shihōin, pero mañana se lo diría sin que se lo impidiera su cansancio, eso era seguro.

Continuara…

***** _YoruSoi_ *****

* * *

Bueno, según yo, abra bastante Salseo en este fic…. Entonces aclarando un poco la situación; El Gotei13 es una agencia espía, Hueco Mundo es una conspiración, el mensaje que le manda Grimmjow a Soi está en clave morse, no se preocupen que los traduciré entre paréntesis y por ultimo Soi Fong esta buena, todo perfectamente aclarado? xD.

Cualquier duda pregunten, yo no muerdo… Bueno depende, si sabes a chocolate si o_o

Dejen review que así salvan a un Hollow en rehabilitación, todos podemos aportar nuestro granito de arena por aquellos pobres hollow en el mundo.

Besos y Abrazos… Y recuerden que el YoruSoi salva vidas…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola…Si, otra vez yo n.n, gracias por aceptar la historia, traten de no impacientarse con la lentitud en la que se desarrolla.

Para agradecerle tenemos a un invitado especial…. Al final lo verán… recuerden que todo lo que pasa en la historia es real, no, no lo investiguen solo confíen n.n'

Desclaimer: Los Personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

*****Un Doble Juego*****

-Ran- Movió suavemente a la mujer en la cama- Ran- Volvió a llamar obteniendo el mismo resultado. Rodo los ojos ante el sueño pesado de su amiga- Rangiku me voy a ir si no te levantas ah-

-Ahhhh- Se exalto al escuchar la amenaza- No te vayas tengo que contarte algo súper genial- Sonrió emocionada mientras corría hasta el cuarto de baño para arreglarse.

Suspiro resignada, era obvio que no se salvaría de los chismes de su amiga, no había fuerza más grande en el mundo que la pudiese mover o al menos emocionar que contar un chisme. Doblo la ropa de la pelirroja quien le había dejado toda tirada en el suelo cuando ayer por la noche se la quitó sin ningún reparo. Cogió el móvil y se sentó en la cama mientras jugaba la culebrita, esperando así que Rangiku saliera, una vez vio un video en internet donde alguien logro ganar el juego así que por qué ella no podría también lograrlo?.

-Suelta eso- Tomo entre su mano el teléfono y lo lanzo al otro extremo de la cama mientras se sentaba junta a la muchacha.

-Oye!- Se quejó- Estaba usando eso.

Sonrió ante el tierno puchero de la peli-azul- Esto es más importante, recuerdas que ayer no te pude acompañar porque tenía un interrogatorio- Continuo ante el poco entusiasmo de su amiga- Pues no fue lo único que hice, me mandaron a una misión SSS- Soltó como si fuese la cosa más emocionante en el mundo mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos.

Era definitivo, o ella enserio no entendía el comportamiento de la raza humana o su amiga había perdido un tornillo, la segunda era la opción más tentadora en estos momentos- Pues.. Felicitaciones.

-No entiendes?- Se exaspero- Ayer me encomendaron la misión de ser la psicólogo de los Shihōin- Sonrió contenta al obtener la completa atención de su amiga- Hoy debo ir a presentarme ante Bernadette Shihōin, me dijeron que trabajaríamos juntas por eso debía venir hoy a contarte.

Cerro los ojos mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello tratando de controlar los nervios- No será sospechoso que las dos entremos el mismo día?- Pregunto más para ella misma que para su interlocutora.

-La agencia no fue quien pauto la fecha, Bernadette Shihōin necesita un guarda espalda y un psicólogo para el mismo día, estamos solo cumpliendo la fecha que el mismo estipulo.

-El solo se ató la soga al cuello- Susurro hacia la pelirroja.

-Así es- Le guiño un ojo- No te pongas nerviosa todo saldrá bien, después de todo somos el mejor equipo no?.

Sonrió sinceramente- Tienes razón, nadie nos puede descubrir.

-Bueno ya eh perdido mucho tiempo, debo ir a mi nuevo trabajo- Abrazo y beso la mejilla de la chica quien le devolvió el abrazo- Nos estaremos viendo Soi, ya verás cómo resolvemos este caso.

Suspiro tranquila, no tenía problema con trabajar sola pero tener a Rangiku a su lado le daba cierta tranquilidad, porque con ella podía confiar plenamente hasta el punto de dejar su vida entre sus manos sin dudar ni un segundo, además hasta el más rudo necesita de un hombro donde apoyarse- Me esforzare en que eso pase.

-Nos esforzaremos- Corrigió mientras se levantaba de la cama- Juntas- Revolvió el cabello azul recibiendo un mohín como respuesta a lo que sonrió enternecida- Bien ya me voy, la entrevista empieza dentro de 40 minutos así que quiero llegar puntual para dar una buena primer impresión- Se despidió con un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa.

Se dejó caer en la cama con los brazos extendidos, su propia entrevista empezaba dentro de dos horas y media- Sera una prueba física o teórica?- Ahora esa pregunta le daba vueltas en la cabeza, no se había detenido a pensar el tipo de prueba que le harían. Busco el móvil donde su amiga lo había lanzado viendo con pesar que el juego le marcaba un "Game Over". Marco un número que se sabía de memoria- Pantera que tipo de prueba tengo?.

-Abeja, eso ni yo lo sé, solo prepárate…- Colgó.

Resoplo- _Odio cuando las cosas son improvisadas-_ Como agente especial sabía trabajar bajo improvisación, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que lo odiara. Camino hasta el escritorio y cogió la carpeta para leerla nuevamente- Bernadette Shihōin, casado con Kassandra Shihōin, llevan más de cuarenta años juntos, tienen dos hijas, una de ellas está por fuera mientras la otra es modelo acá en Japón, esa debe ser para quien trabajare- Dedujo- Bernadette sabe hablar Francés, Inglés, Portugués y Ruso- Suspiro agotada, estaba haciendo más drama del que la misión merecía, se levantó y guardo la carpeta bajo llave. Llego hasta el armario donde tomo una muda de ropa. Se cambió su jean negro por un pescador deportivo gris, se despojó de la camisa blanca y se colocó una musculosa negra además de amarrase el cabello en una coleta alta, se puso los converse y salió de la casa.

En el jardín empezó con un ligero calentamiento, después de sentirse preparada empezó a trotar suavemente por la acera, a su paso podía observar a los transeúntes ir de aquí para allá, algunos hablaban por sus móviles y reían, otros solo se encontraban sentados fuera de sus casas, algunas mujeres paseaban con coches a sus hijos y otros a sus perros. Se detuvo en el parque, sus cálculos le indicaban que había recorrido un kilómetro. Después de observar unos segundos a los niños jugar, siguió su camino hasta el próximo parque para así poder marcar cuatro kilómetros entre ir y venir. Algunos chicos le lanzaban piropos, otras chicas solo se la comían con la mirada, pero no le prestaba atención pues estaba ensimismada en los datos de la misión que tenía frente a sus ojos. Se detuvo al llegar a su objetivo y observo que frente al parque había una casa verde que tenía un cartel donde se podía leer "Helados Caseros". Se llevó la mano al bolsillo derecho y callo en la grata sorpresa de que tenía un billete. Toco la puerta suavemente y de ella salió una chica que no disimulo en observarla lascivamente.

-Tiene helado?.

-Claro que si linda- Se apoyó del marco de la puerta.

-Me da uno de fresa por favor.

-Algo más?- Pregunto de forma sugerente- Quieres que te regale un vaso de agua?- Sonrió coqueta.

-Solo el helado, gracias- Extendió el billete a la chica castaña con ojos verdes, llevaba puesto una blusa morada y una falda falta de tela.

-Bien- Tomo el billete rozando intencionalmente los dedos de Soi. Se dio la vuelta y camino hasta el interior de la casa moviendo exageradamente la cadera.

- _Dejo la puerta abierta a propósito-_ Negó con la cabeza. Se recostó en la pared que daba con la puerta. Cruzo los brazos y cerró los ojos esperando a la chica castaña.

Al llegar a la puerta no vio a la sexy muchacha peli-azul por lo que se acercó hasta el umbral observando que se encontraba recostada en la pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Levanto el helado a la altura de la mejilla de Soi y lo acerco lentamente, unos centímetros cerca de la piel nívea sintió un apretón en su muñeca viendo asombrada que la oji-gris la tenía sujetada- T..Tu helado.

-Gracias- Respondió Soi y sin soltar la muñeca, tomo el helado con la otra mano. La soltó suavemente y se encamino a la calle. Nuevamente troto por donde había venido, dejando en su sitio a una excitada castaña.

Cuando llego nuevamente al parque boto el vaso en la papelera y siguió su camino. Corría a una gran velocidad por la acera sintiendo así el fresco viento mañanero, el correr y la adrenalina siempre le calmaban los nervios, por ello lo consideraba una rutina salir en la mañana a refrescarse antes de empezar una misión, fue menguando la velocidad al acercarse a su casa. Al llegar se adentró y se tomó una ducha. Después de haberse cambiado subió al deportivo azul rumbo a la mansión Shihōin, era hora de presentarse ante Bernadette Shihōin.

Durante el camino lo único que llenaba su cabeza era el hecho de que estaría frente a un magnate multi-millonario, su mente cavilaba distintas formas de ganar su confianza y al mismo tiempo millones de maneras de escapar ilesa, sabía que la agencia se estaba jugando el todo con esta movida, no había marcha atrás y menos ahora que se encontraba frente al enorme portón de la mansión.

-A qué viene señorita?- Pregunto un hombre uniformado, aparentemente el vigilante de seguridad.

-Vengo por el trabajo de guarda espalda.

Rio por lo bajo. Camino hasta frente al auto con aquella sonrisa burlona y anoto la placa. Nuevamente se colocó junto al copiloto- Nombre.

-Soi Fong- Dijo secamente.

Después de anotar algunas cosas en la carpeta que portaba en sus manos, le indico donde debía llegar para presentarse a la prueba, todo sin dejar aquella estúpida sonrisa burlona- Suerte- Se despidió después de abrir el enorme portón.

Ignorando espléndidamente el comentario, cruzo el portón y llego hasta donde el estúpido guardia le había indicado, bajo del automóvil viendo que a su alrededor habían más autos. Suspiro y se acercó a un uniformado- Vengo a presentar la prueba.

Alzo la ceja dudoso- Pues… sígame- Dio media vuelta y se adentró a la enorme mansión. Llegaron hasta lo que parecía ser una cancha, estaba alfombrada completamente, habían varias personas y entre ellos la gran mayoría, por no decir todos, eran hombres- Espere hasta que le indiquen las reglas.. Suerte- Se despidió mientras volvía a su puesto para recibir a los demás invitados.

Suspiro, otro estúpido que le deseaba suerte. Se sentó en el suelo con la espalda recostada en la pared, una pierna semi-flexionada y la otra por debajo doblada, su vista pasaba sobre todos los presentes, observando detenidamente sus expresiones, sus tratos con los demás y todo su entorno.

-Oye preciosa te perdiste de camino al cielo?- Sonrió, según él, seductoramente.

Ahora mismo lo que menos deseaba era comenzar una pelea sin sentido, solo lo ignoraría y seguiría observando a los competidores, claro todo sería más fácil si aquel enorme imbécil no estuviera obstaculizando su campo de visión.

-Que ocurre primor?, no quieres un poco de esto?- Alzo los brazos mostrando sus trabajados músculos cubiertos de tatuajes- Te doy toda la libertad de tocar- Dijo lascivamente.

Suspiro, gracias al cielo que le habían enseñado control de emociones porque si no ya la misión se hubiese ido al carajo desde el mismo momento en que vio al primer guardia de seguridad- Lo siento pero soy homosexual- Dijo tranquilamente.

Abrió un poco los ojos denotando sorpresa pero rápidamente se recompuso volviendo nuevamente a su postura de galán de telenovela- La bisexualidad trae consigo lo mejor de dos mundos- Se acercó un poco más- Yo te lo puedo mostrar.

Antes que Soi pudiese decir algo o el chico seguir cavando su propia tumba, se escuchó una voz a través de los altavoces- Buenas tardes jóvenes- Sonrió aquella persona al obtener la atención de todos los presentes, estaba sobre una tarima y tenía el micrófono en su mano, Soi lo pudo identificar como Bernadette Shihōin- No quiero hacerlos esperar más y tampoco necesito perder más tiempo, la prueba estará constituidas por 3 fases- Observo las expresiones de todos antes de continuar- Comencemos.

1\. La primera prueba constaba de agilidad: Debían pasar por una serie de obstáculos en tiempo record, de 38 concursantes que habían solo 16 pudieron pasar los estándares; En el grupo seleccionado entro Soi, pues su record fue indudablemente el más rápido, dándole merito por ser de contextura pequeña y ágil, de igual forma entro el chico de tatuajes que respondía por el nombre de Abarai Renji.

2\. La segunda prueba fue física: El grupo se dividió en dos, el primer grupo lucharía contra el segundo en un mano a mano y solo los ganadores pasarían a la tercera prueba. A Soi le toco un grandulón, su nombre era Yammy y se daba más mérito del que merecía pues desde que le dijeron contra quien pelearía solo estuvo alardeando de su fuerza y que no se rebajaría a luchar contra una niña; Los programadores estaban consciente de lo que hacían pues habían puesto al más grande de todos con la más pequeña buscando así que la chica abandonara la prueba al ver contra quien se enfrentaría.

-Si te quieres retirar solo dilo- Escupió molesta al ver como el imbécil ese no hacía más nada que parlotear sobre su supuesta fuerza.

-Ja- Hecho una carcajada- No me vengas llorando después- Se trono los dedos y después el cuello buscando así intimidar a la chica- Porque no perdonare tu falta de respeto- Se abalanzo en una carrera hacia la muchacha con los brazos extendidos buscando tomarla en un abrazo asfixiante.

Soi espero hasta que el tipo estuviera a tan solo unos centímetros y salto glacialmente sobre los enormes brazos de Yammy para poder así tomar impulso y asestarle una patada en la quijada provocando que el grandulón trastabillara hacia atrás de forma torpe, cayó nuevamente sobre la punta de los pies flexionando completamente las rodillas. Observo que el chico seguía sujetándose la mandíbula ante el dolor así que tomo ese tiempo para llegar hasta el en una carrera y lanzarle una patada en el abdomen lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarlo de los limites donde se había impuesto la pelea, ganando así el combate de forma inmediata.

El juez se acercó perplejo ante el resultado, aunque fuese impensable que una pequeña chica ganase, sí estuvo muy claro que fue la ganadora indiscutible- Gana Soi Fong!- Alzo la mano derecha mostrando así a la peli-azul. Todos los presentes aplaudieron asombrados ante la rapidez y agilidad de la chica.

Al final de la prueba quedaron ocho concursantes, Bernadette felicito a todos y les regalo cuatro minutos de descanso a los competidores para que estos se relajaran. Soi camino hasta la mesa que había en el lugar para así tomar una de las botellas de agua- Toma preciosa- Ofreció Renji- De seguro debes estar cansada después de darle una paliza a ese Yammy, eso fue sorpresivo.

Tomo la botella que el pelirrojo le había ofrecido y cuando este se dio la vuelta, saludando a uno de los concursantes, la intercambio por una de las que estaban en la mesa, nunca se está completamente prevenida.

-Quieres que hagamos algo en estos cuatro minutos de tiempo?- Pregunto con un claro único sentido.

Una persona paso junto a ellos, Soi lo reconoció rápidamente como Bernadette Shihōin, necesitaba deshacerse del pelirrojo idiota- Me encantaría- Sonrió seductoramente provocando un ligero sonrojo en el troglodita- Pero aquel tipo me quito las llaves de mi auto cuando llegue, allí podríamos tener mucha privacidad- Dijo con un puchero mientras apuntaba a un peli naranja que se encontraba al otro extremo de la cancha, por lo poco que pudo observar Renji y aquel chico no se habían llevado bien desde que se vieron.

-Tranquila Muñeca- Le robo un beso en la mejilla- Yo me encargo- Susurro suavemente cerca del oído de Soi, quien tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de golpearlo. El hombre camino pasando por en medio de la cancha hasta el otro extremo.

Por fin el tipo fastidioso se había ido. Con la manga del sweater amarillo de rayas negras y gris se limpió el rastro de saliva que había dejado en su mejilla- Imbécil- Mascullo irritada. Se alejó del lugar siguiendo cuidadosamente a Bernadette quien se encontraba hablando con uno de los uniformados. Se acercó lo suficiente para no ser descubierta y al mismo tiempo poder escuchar la conversación.

-Llego?- Pregunto asombrado a lo que el guardia asintió- Como sea, iré dentro de un rato, díganle a Kassandra que se encargue mientras yo-.

Fue interrumpido por un estruendo al otro extremo de la enorme habitación, donde el pelirrojo y el otro tipo empezaron una pelea- _Creo que no fue la mejor idea que eh tenido-_ Se reprochó mentalmente mientras veía como su objetivo se dirigía al núcleo de la conmoción.

-Que está ocurriendo aquí?- Alzo la voz para hacerse escuchar ante el murmullo de los demás presentes- Saben muy bien que no pueden pelear aquí, lamento decirles que quedan descalificados.

-Qué?- Se exalto el de pelo naranja que respondía por el nombre de Ichigo Kurosaki- Este imbécil vino a molestarme de la nada, a él deberían expulsar.

-Imbécil tú- Renji pico el pecho del chico- Imbécil.

-Ahora si te mato- Intento asestarle un golpe pero el cuerpo de seguridad hizo acto de presencia. Tomaron a la fuerza a los dos hombres y salieron del lugar.

Soi suspiro- _Definitivamente no fue la mejor jugada que se me pudo ocurrir, aunque ahora hay menos competencia._

-Esto también es una advertencia para todos- Bernadette volvió a tomar la palabra- Si se trabaja bajo el mando de la familia Shihōin hay que seguir las reglas- Un uniformado se acercó al hombre, le susurro algo al oído y se alejó. Carraspeo- La última prueba se llevara a cabo en unos minutos, por favor esperen hasta que ese momento llegue- Dicho eso salió de la cancha.

Por lo que podía observar, salir y seguir a Bernadette Shihōin estaba fuera de discusión- _Hay tres guardias en la puerta-_ Pensó contrariada, noquearlos no era una opción pues armaría un alboroto, distraerlos podría funcionar pero estaba en un área completamente plano, sin escondites ni obstáculos así que sería arriesgado y lo que menos quería era mandar al carajo la misión por un desliz- _Solo me queda esperar como todos._

-Cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?.

-Sera esta la segunda prueba?.

-Donde esta Bernadette Shihōin?- Eran las preguntas que se escuchaban desde hace ya más de 30 minutos, los de seguridad no habían movido ni un musculo mientras los concursantes se impacientaban.

Soi suspiro y siguió observando impasiblemente a su alrededor, analizando a todos en la habitación- Ese rubio es solo masa muscular, sin materia gris en el cerebro, ese tal Nnoitra parece volátil- Poso su mirada en un moreno con cresta amarilla, al parecer respondía por el nombre de Zommari Rureaux- Ese creo que es travesti.

-Observando a la competencia?.

Se sobre exalto ante la voz a su espalda viendo con asombro que se trataba de Bernadette- Señor Shihōin.

-Sin formalidades por favor- Sonrió acentuando así sus enigmáticos ojos dorados. Camino hasta la tarima con todas las miradas posadas sobre el- Bien señores y- Poso su dorada mirada en Soi- Señorita, la última prueba se realizara en dos partes- Se escucharon algunos murmullos que fueron acallados por su voz- Así que síganme por favor- Camino hasta la entrada siendo seguido por los últimos seis participantes y al final de la fila tres uniformados.

La mansión era inmensa, con una decoración modernista minimalista, los largos pasillos estaban adornados con enormes y hermosos cuadros pintados a manos, en pocas palabras la casa era digna de la clase alta. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta y Bernadette tomo la palabra- Uno por uno pasara por esta puerta, dentro se le darán las indicaciones, entendido?- Todos asintieron- Entonces, empecemos- Dicho aquello Bernadette entro a la habitación contigua.

Cada uno de los presentes ingreso a la puerta que se había indicado, tomándose entre persona un máximo de 6 minutos, después de que salían eran guiados por los pasillos por un uniformado. Había que admitir que la seguridad era muy cuidadosa y estricta.

Los cinco concursantes antes que ella pasaron, después de unos minutos salió Nnoitra que estaba de penúltimo en la fila- Soi Fong, no?- La miro el de seguridad- Eres la última, pasa- Cedió la entrada a lo que ella respondió ingresando a la sala, al cruzar el umbral observo asombrada, sin demostrarlo a través de sus facciones, que era un pequeño cuarto, con una mesa en el centro y una silla a cada lado, el lugar estaba perfectamente acorde a una sala de interrogatorio, y para la cereza del pastel tenían a la mejor interrogante de todas, aunque esta estuviese de su lado.

-Soi Fong, 21 año de edad, graduada con honores a temprana edad y capacitada para el uso de armas, eres un buen prospecto- Dijo sin despegar la vista de la carpeta entre sus manos- Siéntate, solo hare algunas preguntas y tu responderás, bien?- Alzo la mirada observando así con una imperceptible sonrisa a la chica- Mi nombres es Rangiku Oberklan.

*****YoruSoi*****

* * *

-Aquí está el invitado especial… Ichigo Kurosaki *Aplausos* quien vino voluntariamente a agradecer los ánimos n.n

-Creo que te hace falta un diccionario ¬¬

-*Si no agradeces te aprieto las cadenas* -.ó

-n.ñ Gracias a: **Guest** …

-Aquí está la continuación \n.n/, espero que nos acompañes a Ichigo y a mí hasta el final en esta historia.

-Un momento ò.ó se supone que me soltarías después de agradecer.

-No seas llorón e.e Continua Agradeciendo.

-Tsk ¬¬ Gracias a: **Mariana Rosas** …

-James Bond uso los trucos de Soi para su propia agencia espía(?... Y todos sabemos que Soi esta buena :D

-Qué?, tú me dijiste que yo estaba bueno *-*

-Eh… Sí, claro que si o.o

-Por qué lo dices así? ñ.ñ

-Continúa con los agradecimientos n.n

-*Por qué me ignoras?* ¬¬ Gracias a: **Gohan Stax**

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con el fic pero… Me encanta Gohan 3

-u.u Ella esta seguramente ahorita imaginándose a Gohan así que yo diré lo que seguramente iba a decir… Gracias y espero que me acompañes hasta el final!

-*A los dos*

\- Que? ò.ó

-Hasta el próximo capítulo n.n/… Besos y Abrazos! … *Ichigo, tu parte*

\- ¬¬ Por cada review que dejen un Hollow se recupera de rehabilitación, salvemos a los Hollow's \ ¬¬… Y también gracias a los que siguen la historia -.-


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias por esperar esta capitulo, ya despreocúpense gente amante del YoruSoi, Ya por fin aparecerá por quien todos aclamaban!... Así es, nada más y nada menos que *Repiqueteo de tambores* Ulquiorra! n.n

Sin nada más que decir y dejándolos con la emoción a flor de piel…

Desclaimer: Los Personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

*****Un Doble Juego*****

-Mi nombre es Rangiku Oberklan, esta prueba será psicológica, solo debes responder a mis preguntas, bien?- Tamboreo la mesa suavemente mientras observaba a la peli-azul.

-No hay problema- Sonrió suavemente.

-Entonces, Soi Fong es tu nombre verdadero?- Golpeo varias veces con el lápiz la mesa, en un aparente acto de espera.

-Si- Asintió con la cabeza junto a sus palabras.

Anoto algunas cosas en la carpeta- Has trabajado otras veces como guarda espalda?- Observo y bajo tres veces la mirada viendo por ultima ves la carpeta entre sus manos para anotar la respuesta de la chica.

-Anteriormente fui agente del orden- Observo como la pelirroja sacaba, imperceptiblemente, la lengua- Usted debe saberlo, por lo que puedo ver sabe mucho de mí.

Sonrió satisfecha ante la respuesta- Eso es cierto, claro que lo sé- Anoto algunas cosas en la carpeta.

Mientras la pelirroja se tomaba su tiempo anotando Soi pudo observar que el pequeño cuarto tenía una enorme ventana negra, aparentemente polimerizada tras Rangiku- _Seguramente Bernadette está escuchando el interrogatorio desde allí._

-Que tanto conoces sobre la familia Shihōin?- Cogió el lápiz con la otra mano y se lo coloco tras la oreja, esperando que la muchacha diera su respuesta.

-Mucho.

-Por qué?- Pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-Los investigue- Continuo ante el asombro de la psicóloga- Necesitaba saber para quien trabajaría, tienen poder, son cuatro en la familia, hablan varios idiomas- La pelirroja saco nuevamente la lengua, humedeciéndose los labios- Una de las herederas vive fuera de Japón mientras la otra estudia modelaje acá, me parece será para quien trabaje.

-Bien- Tomo el lápiz sobre su oreja- Puede retirarse- Anoto nuevamente algunos apuntes.

-Gracias- Se inclinó en una despedida para salir por la única puerta presente en la pequeña habitación.

El interrogatorio fue más que eso, en realidad fue una completa conversación desde los dos lados, no por nada Rangiku y ella eran consideradas el mejor equipo de investigación e información en el mundo del espionaje, nunca nadie podría descubrir su complicado y desarrollado lenguaje de señas.

Entre ellas se podían contar un libro entero con solo parpadear, tocar, sonreír o mirarse, por eso cuando trabajaban juntas eran conocidas como "Mudo y Seña" ya que entre misiones no usaban nada más para comunicarse que las señas.

Al salir se topó con Bernadette Shihōin- Todo listo?- Soi asintió ante la pregunta- Entonces acompáñame- Camino siendo seguido de cerca por la Fong. Llegaron hasta unas enormes puertas rojas que fueron abiertas por los uniformados que los seguían- Bueno- Observo a la única persona presente, aparte de ellos dos, en el enorme salón, el cual estaba adornado con cortinas rojas, pero para sorpresa de todos no había nada mas- La última prueba se llevara a cabo aquí- Camino hasta el centro- Soi Fong el será tu competencia- Apunto al muchacho que se encontraba presente, cabello negro, ojos verdes y piel blanca- Ulquiorra Cifer, Ulquiorra ella es Soi Fong.

Ambos nombrados se saludaron en una breve reverencia silenciosa.

-Como saben, ustedes no están aquí por mí- Sonrió- Vinieron es para ser el guarda espalda personal de una de mis hijas- Continuo ante la ligera, muy ligera, expectación de los chicos- Es por eso que ella será quien decida cuál de los dos se queda con el trabajo.

Y como si la hubiesen llamado, por la puerta donde ambos habían ingresado anteriormente entro una chica, piel morena, cuerpo exuberante y digna portadora del apellido Shihōin pues tenía aquella misma mirada autoritaria que cargaba Bernadette, donde no dejaba tiempo a refutar. Camino entre los dos chicos parados en el salón hasta donde se encontraba su papá- Mi nombre es Tier Shihōin- Cruzo los brazos por debajo el pecho.

-Soi Fong- Se presentó en una reverencia. Ahora si estaba nerviosa, nunca se le hubiese ocurrido que Bernadette no fuese quien eligiese al guarda espalda, esa chica podía elegir solo por mero capricho, sin tomar en cuenta la preparación, el estado físico o cualquier otra cosa, si no la aceptaban tendría que volver a la agencia y reformular la estrategia y eso llevaría bastante tiempo, sin mencionar que le colocarían un tache a su expediente: Dos misiones fallidas en una misma semana- _Diablos._

-Ulquiorra Cifer- Se presentó de igual forma, sin dejar de lado aquella personalidad tranquila.

Sonrió alzando la ceja, esto se le volvía muy interesante pues ya tenía pensado a quien escogería- Mi guarda espalda puede ser cualquiera de los dos, pero necesito que él o- Le guiño el ojo a la Fong- Ella, sea el o la mejor de todos.

Bernadette alzo la ceja ante las palabras de su hija, cuando le dio la noticia de que tendría un guarda espalda ella se negó rotundamente a la idea pero ahora estaba entusiasmada y hasta dando reglas. Suspiro resignado, las mujeres Shihōin eran sin lugar a duda una cajita de sorpresas.

-Lo decidiré en una lucha, el mejor será quien gane el puesto de estar a mi lado- Se recostó de la pared paralela a la puerta de entrada- Comiencen- Dijo con una sonrisa.

 _-Esa chica debe ser una completa sádica-_ Pensó consternada. Al segundo sintió un fuerte golpe en su costado derecho provocando así que diera a parar contra el suelo, rápidamente hizo alarde de su agilidad y se levantó colocándose en posición de defensa, bien… ese golpe si le había tomado por sorpresa.

Ulquiorra la observo apaciblemente, con las manos en los bolsillos, se acercó caminando tranquilamente y lanzo una patada, desde el lado izquierdo, a la cara de la chica que lo detuvo usando el ante brazo, espero que el pies del azabache tocara el suelo y en esa micra de segundo lanzo una barrida a sus talones provocando que el chico cayera, pero antes de tocar el suelo apoyo las palma de sus manos en el piso y se impulsó hacia atrás- Creo que te subestime- Ambos sabían que se estaban probando, pero ahora es cuando comenzaba lo bueno.

Soi Fong cambio su posición de defensa por una de ataque, corrió hasta el muchacho lanzando una patada hasta su cara que el bloqueo con los ante brazos en cruz, dio una vuelta en el aire mientras esperaba que el relajara la defensa al no sentir ninguna presión en su piel y volvió a remeter contra su cara con el otro pies, aunque ya no tenía el mismo impulso que la primera vez pero fue lo suficientemente doloroso como para desestabilizarlo.

Sacudió la cabeza concentrado su vista en la muchacha, ya había visto en la pelea anterior como ella tomaba provecho del aturdimiento de Yammi así que no debía dejarle ventaja, sopeso sus opciones- _Es pequeña, ágil, sabe luchar muy bien, es rápida-_ Prefirió detener sus pensamientos, mientras buscaba algún punto débil solo encontraba que la chica era perfecta.

Observo que el azabache se perdió en la nebulosa por unos segundos así que llego rápidamente hasta el asestándole un golpe con las manos unidas en un mismo puño por debajo del pecho, justamente en el diafragma, haciendo que el chico perdiera el aire, le barrio los pies provocando que diera con el suelo, llevo su rodilla hasta su pecho inmovilizándolo en el acto.

Por alguna extraña razón le dio por sonreír, su plan inicial había sido no desconcentrarse y fue lo primero que hizo- Por qué perdí?- Se preguntó en un susurro mientras extendía los brazos sobre el suelo.

-Solo te distrajiste- Ladeo la cabeza confundida ante la pregunta- Sabes que no te hubiese podido ganar si no lo hacías.

Soltó una pequeña risa- _Siempre se me olvida que no es perfecta solo en la lucha-_ Ambos escucharon un aplauso y al posar su mirada de dónde provenía el sonido pudieron ver como Tier sonreía.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba, entonces Soi… Eres mía- Sonrió pícaramente mientras caminaba hasta la chica- Empiezas ahora mismo.

Bernadette suspiro- Soi Fong, de ahora en adelante trabajaras para la familia Shihōin, serás el guarda espalda de mi hija pero sin ser oficial, digamos que será un trabajo en cubierto, puedes hacerlo?.

Sonrió internamente, obvio que podía hacerlo- _Y no sabe qué bien me puede quedar el papel._

-Si estás de acuerdo entonces solo resta que firmes unos papeles, si no lo estás me gustaría que te retiraras- Dijo serio.

-Donde firmo?.

Sonrió complacido ante la pregunta/respuesta- Perfecto- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ulquiorra se levantó del suelo después de recuperar un poco el aire perdido. Un uniformado llego hasta el para acompañarlo hasta la salida. Se giró observando a la Fong, su misión terminaba donde la de ella empezaba- _Creo que ni siquiera tuve que haber venido-_ Con el talón del zapato golpeo el umbral de la puerta antes de perderse de vista.

Una despedida entre agentes, Ulquiorra Cifer era uno de los agentes importantes en el Gotei13, en el primer momento en que lo vio en la cancha se asombró un poco pues no le habían dicho que el estaría allí, aunque sonase infantil ellos siempre tenían encuentros de peleas, no por llevarse mal si no por llevar su fuerza al máximo- _El maldito peleo enserio-_ Pensó complacida al sentir el dolor en su ante brazo y costilla, aunque tampoco esperaba que él le dejara el camino fácil.

-Firmaras esos papeles después- Hablo Bernadette sacando a la Fong de sus pensamientos- Ya es hora de la cena, debes tener hambre, no?- Camino hasta la puerta sin esperar respuesta.

-Eh…- No se había puesto a pensar en otra cosa que no fuese pasar la mendiga prueba, pero al haber terminado podía sentir todo el cansancio físico que su cuerpo le reclamaba- Claro- Siguió a la morena que caminaba tras el hombre.

La sala comedor era enorme y le acompañaba una larga mesa, demasiado exagerada para el gusto de Soi pues solo vivían cuatro personas, bueno tres pues una no estaba allí, claro sin contar el sin fin número de la servidumbre- Por favor siéntate donde quieras- Cedió Bernadette- Mi esposa llegara en unos momentos, es que hubo unos- Observo a su hija- Contratiempos.

Hizo caso y se sentó al lado derecho de Bernadette Shihōin dejando un puesto de por medio el cual fue ocupado por Tier. La rubia coloco el codo izquierdo en la mesa y recostó su cabeza en la palma de su mano observando así a la chica a su derecha- Y dime Soi… que tanto sabes de mí?.

-Eh…- Su mente proceso rápidamente la pregunta preparando así la respuesta, al estar pensando en que comería no se le había ocurrido que le podían hacer alguna pregunta- Pues… Te llamas Tier Shihōin, estudias modelaje- Vio hacia el techo tratando de recordar- Tienes 26 años y… disculpa es lo único que se- Sonrió apenada.

-No te preocupes, sabes más de lo que muchos saben sobre mí- Sonrió de forma picara- Tendrás mucho tiempo para conocerme bien- Ante aquellas palabras las mejillas de la peli-azul tomaron un suave carmín.

-Hola querido- Se escuchó una voz a la puerta del salón- Tier, hija, baja el codo de la mesa.

-Si mamá- Hizo caso a regañadientes.

-Oh!- Observo a Soi- Pero quien es esta dulzura?- Pregunto con una sonrisa maravillada.

Sonrió apenada ante el cumplido- Gusto en conocerla señora Shihōin mi nombre es Soi Fong.

-Ella es mi guarda espalda.

-Enserio?- Pregunto asombrada- Pero si eres muy joven, cuántos años tienes querida?.

-Eh.. 21, señora Shihōin- Respondió con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Woow pero si eres muy joven- Frunció levemente el ceño- No me digas señora Shihōin, me hace sentir vieja mejor dime mamá.

Bernadette y Tier rodaron los ojos ante las palabras de la mujer- Mamá, no avergüences a la invitada- Una quinta persona apareció tras la puerta del enorme salón- Está bien si solo le dices Kassandra y a mi llámame-.

-Yoruichi, que haces aquí?- Tier se levantó de la silla quedando frente a la morena que acababa de llegar.

-También es un gusto verte hermana mayor- Sonrió mordaz.

-Creo que estar tanto tiempo en Londres te hizo mal, nunca es un gusto verte- Dijo audazmente.

Ignoro el comentario de la rubia. Paso a su lado llegando hasta donde estaba la peli-azul que veía el encuentro asombrada- Entonces tú serás el perrito faldero de esta- Apunto despectivamente a la rubia.

-Yoruichi!, no tolerare ninguna falta de respeto hacia nuestros invitados- Hablo con voz potente el moreno- Espero que se disculpen con Soi ahora mismo- Miro a sus hijas con el ceño fruncido- Ambas.

-Lo siento Soi- Dijeron al unísono las dos chicas sin mirarse entre sí. Tomaron asiento una frente a la otra. Kassandra hizo lo mismo pero ocupando el lugar junto a su esposo.

La comida comenzó en completo silencio, el primero en hablar fue Bernadette tratando así de aligerar la cena- Yoruichi, por qué has venido?, sabes que siempre es un placer el que estés aquí con nosotros pero pensé que estarías dos años más en Londres, ocurrió algo que tenga que saber?.

-Nada importante papá- Sonrió- Estuve mucho tiempo tras un libro para graduarme con antelación así que solo me queda un año de estudio que espero, si no te molesta, terminarlo aquí.

-Enserio?- Pregunto feliz- Sabes muy bien que me llena de vigor el tener a mis hijas cerca de mí, nunca sería una molestia el que te quedaras acá en casa.

-Además, los extrañaba mucho, sobre todo a mi hermana- Observo a la rubia desviando unos segundos su mirada hacia la ojigris.

-Maldita- Susurro para que Yoruichi leyera sus labios quien sonrió divertida ante el gesto.

-Hija- Continuo al tener la atención de la muchacha- Por hoy tendrás que dormir en otra habitación, llegaste repentinamente así que no habíamos preparado tu cuarto.

-No te preocupes madre- Tomo la palabra Tier- Ella puede dormir conmigo mientras arreglan su habitación.

Todos se sorprendieron ante aquella propuesta por lo que desviaron sus miradas hacia Yoruichi; Su cara era un completo poema ante lo dicho pero rápidamente se recompuso al sentir las miradas sobre ella. Carraspeo- No tengo ningún problema.

30 minutos… no, menos de 30 minutos llevaba compartiendo con la familia Shihōin y ya estaba que quería arrancarse los cabellos de la cabeza- _Disculpen a todos los dioses por alguna vez haber insinuado que Rangiku estaba loca-_ Ya había decidido disculparse también con su amiga por su insolencia.

Después de aquel momento la cena se llevó a cabo entre banales charlas, algunas preguntas y otras respuestas, al final de la noche los sirvientes ya se habían llevado los utensilios usados. Bernadette se dirigió a un personal de la servidumbre- Lleva a la jovencita hasta su habitación- Se volvió hacia Soi- En tu escritorio estará esperándote los papeles por firmar, cualquier duda o problema puedes esperar hasta mañana y lo hablas con algún abogado, bien?.

-Así será señor Bernadette.

Sonrió complacido- Buenas noches- Se despidió.

-Buenas noches querida- Se despidió de igual forma Kassandra para posteriormente caminar junto a su esposo hacia su habitación.

-Buenas noches Soi- Sonrió hacia la peli-azul- Mañana tengo clase temprano, así que nos vemos- Le guiño un ojo.

-Buenas noches- Se mordió el labio inferior viendo hacia la muchacha para luego ser jalada por la rubia y caminar por los pasillos en una, al parecer, típica discusión.

Suspiro realmente agotada tanto física como emocionalmente. Vio hacia el chico que le mostraría su habitación, el cual tenía una cara de condolencia hacia ella- No me lo tienes que decir- Volvió a suspirar.

En una de las habitaciones de la mansión Shihōin se encontraban dos muchachas, ambas morenas y de cuerpos exageradamente perfectos una de ellas ojos verdes y rubia mientras la otra tenía los ojos de color dorado y su cabello de un color violeta oscuro.

-Entonces… Te quedaras aquí?- Pregunto una de las muchachas.

-Sí, te molesta?- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Depende de la respuesta a esta pregunta-Continuo ante la mirada interrogante de su hermana- Donde esta Kisuke?.

-No lo sé- Alzo los hombros- Sabes que él es como un ninja, debe estar por allí- Se acostó en el colchón que estaba en el suelo restándole importancia al asunto- Por qué preguntas?, quieres que cambiemos de guarda espalda?- Pregunto sugerente- Podría pensarlo, si quieres.

-No hermanita -Camino hasta el interruptor apagando así las luces que alumbraban la habitación. Entre la oscuridad llego hasta su cama para recostarse en ella- Solo te diré algo, no juegues con Soi, porque es mía, ok?.

Se levantó del colchón, en definitiva la conversación no terminaba aquí- Adivina que…- Llego hasta el interruptor prendiendo nuevamente las luces. Tier ante la luz se levantó de igual forma- No es un mal partido- Sonrió ante la mirada molesta de su hermana- Así que hare lo que yo quiera, como tú siempre haces- Cruzo los brazos frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Ni porque enserio te gustase podrías ganarme- Coloco los pies en el piso caminando hasta quedar frente a la morena.

-Quieres apostarlo?- Escupió molesta.

-Qué quieres decir?- Alzo una ceja ante las palabras de Yoruichi.

-Te apuesto que me puedo ganar el corazón de Soi Fong antes que tú.

-Enserio me vas a retar a mí? – Rio con sonar- Creo que estas olvidando que soy Tier Shihōin, ósea no me puedes ganar niña- Puntualizo arrogante.

-Tienes miedo?- Sonrió con suficiencia- Sabes muy bien que te puedo ganar cuando quiera y esta no es la excepción.

-Está bien hermanita- Sonrió copiando el gesto de la oji-dorado- Te mostrare de una buena vez que no me puedes ganar en nada.

-Eso lo veremos- Escupió molesta. Alzo su mano a lo que la rubia la apretó cerrando aquella apuesta- Gana quien enamore primero a Soi.

Sonrió. Dio media vuelta caminando de regreso a su cama- Todavía puedes retirarte, después de todo tienes todas las de perder- Se metió entre las sabanas- Creo recordar que Kisuke es un guarda espalda celoso- Puntualizo cantarina- Además de que ella estará la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo.

Apretó los dientes para luego respirar profundamente y relajar los músculos del cuerpo- Eso lo hará más divertido, no crees?- Apago las luces de la habitación y entre la oscuridad llego hasta el colchón acostándose nuevamente en el- _Mientras no exista un 0% de posibilidad, este Juego está en mis manos_.

*****YoruSoi*****

* * *

-OºO Ahhhhhh!, ya entiendo!

-Que entiendes?, por qué tu cabello es naranja? :D

-Qué?, no.. ¬¬….

-Entonces que -.-'

-Ya entiendo porque el Fic se llama "Un Doble Juego" n.n, obvio es porque la Capitana Soi está en una misión y Yoruichi con Tier están teniendo una apuesta… Ósea.. Un Doble Juego.

-Ehhh… si n.n' es por eso que se llama así… No fue solo porque escogí un título al azar, es como tú dices Ichigo!... Felicitaciones \n.n/… Ahora da los agradecimientos n.n

-Está bien u.u pero antes me podrías quitar las cadenas?.

-No n.n

-¬¬ Gracias a: **Guest..** Ja, ves que el público me ama? *w*

-Yoruichi y Soi Fong desde que nacieron están unidas por el lazo rojo del destino y su amor rugirá como el motor de un formula 1 porque..

-Ay ya!, me das dolor de cabeza.. Gracias por el comentario y tienes que saber que la paciencia esta sobre valorada.

-Ichigo u.u arruinas mi momento…

-Qué momento ni que nada, nadie quiere ver cómo te pones súper fangirl YoruSoi ¬¬.

-Estas molesto porque te dije que no haría tu One-Shot Ichiruki?

-No ¬/¬

-Era broma, Ya vas a ver que en cuanto tenga la idea completa la subo n.n

-*Ok ¬/¬*.. Gracias a: **Black Angel N..** Para que quede claro yo le di también una paliza a Renji.

-Sí, si claro… Y bueno aquí está el interrogatorio n.n, espero que no se te haya hecho aburrido porque..

-Gracias a..

-Déjame terminar mis oraciones -.-

-No.. Gracias a: **Mariana Rosas..** Renji es un tonto, él no sabe cómo hablar con las chicas, no como yo n.n

-*Tú no eres para nada amable* ¬¬

-Te escuche ¬¬.

-Como sea, aquí está el capítulo espero no decepcionar.

-Chao, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo -.-/

-Chao n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Otro capítulo más de "Un Doble Juego" n.n… Sin mucho más que decir además de agradecerles el seguir leyendo… Los dejo averiguar cómo continua esto.

Desclaimer: Los Personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

*****Un Doble Juego*****

El día se cernía majestuoso sobre el cielo y el sol alumbraba de forma brillante sobre la mansión anunciando un nuevo amanecer. Soi bostezo desperezando sus músculos, ayer por la noche había leído minuciosamente el contrato y no encontró nada que le pudiera perjudicar, más bien tenía una alta paga aunque no la necesitase, e iría al instituto junto a Tier, tendría que pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con ella.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hasta el cuarto de baño, Bernadette había pedido que trajeran todas sus cosas hasta la habitación- _Esta gente trabaja rápido-_ Pensó mientras se arreglaba, según el horario que le facilitaron debía estar fuera de la mansión antes de las 7am para ir a Las Noches, el instituto donde nacen las estrellas- _O algo así decía la propaganda._

-Tier, no vayas a volver loca a Soi en su primer día- Dijo Kassandra; Ya se encontraban a las puertas de la mansión, solo esperaban a que uno de los sirvientes trajeran a la Fong.

-No te preocupes madre- Rodo los ojos ante la advertencia de la mujer- Además- Observo despectivamente a la chica a su lado- Por qué ella viene al mismo instituto?.

Sonrió arrogante- Porque soy más lista que tú, hermana, mira que estar en el mismo año y siendo más joven- Se cruzó de brazos mientras negaba- Deberías estudiar más.

-Maldita- Susurro entre dientes.

-Disculpen la tardanza- Hablo Soi al llegar donde las tres mujeres esperaban- El señor Bernadette ya se fue?- Pregunto al no ver al hombre.

-Él trabaja desde temprano en la oficina de la mansión, se la pasa allí hasta la tarde que es cuando sale a la corporación- Soi anotaba mentalmente los datos facilitados- Lo veras más que todo en la cena.

-Es así todo el tiempo?.

-Por lo general, aunque hay veces en que Ginrei Kuchiki está por aquí y se van temprano a la corporación.

-Eso no importa- Tomo la palabra Yoruichi- Vamos a llegar tarde en nuestro primer día si no nos apuramos- Agarro la mano de la Fong- Vamos!- La jalo hasta el auto- Chao mamá te quiero.

-Chao mamá- Se despidió rápidamente Tier al ver como su hermana se llevaba a su guarda espalda. Se subió al auto y este arranco rumbo a Las Noches.

El recorrido fue sin lugar a duda la experiencia más…. Estresante que Soi Fong pudo tener, pues las hermanas no hacían más que discutir por cosas totalmente fuera de lugar.. Que si la pizza era mejor que la hamburguesa, que si los ojos amarillos eran más sexys que los verdes, aunque todo eso era normal a comparación con la disputa que se estaba llevando a cabo.

-Como los pony's podrían destruir al mundo?- Inquirió Yoruichi- Eso es sin lugar a dudas estúpido.

-Ja- Se cruzó de brazos- Es más razonable que unos gatos egipcios vengan del agua como ballenas a conquistarnos?.

Listo era definitivo, esta sería la misión más difícil que jamás se le pudo ocurrir a la agencia darle, la "Importante discusión" se llevó a cabo durante todo el camino hasta que al chofer le llegaron a sus odios las suplicas silenciosas de Soi y se detuvieron frente a un enorme campus.

Las Noches era un lugar completamente hermoso, el campus era cubierto por un área verde desde la entrada hasta las puertas del instituto, la edificación constaba con más de cinco pisos y era de un color gris metálico, los alumnos se encontraban esparcidos por todas partes, hablando, caminando y leyendo, en el aparcado habían autos de distintos modelos y todos ellos eran carros multi-millonarios, a simple vista se podía ver que aquellos chicos eran hijos de personas importantes.

-Llegamos- Tier abrió la puerta y jalo del brazo a la peli-azul. Cerró la puerta antes que Yoruichi se bajara y camino por el campus tranquilamente.

-Tsk- Chasqueo la lengua después de abrir la puerta. Se bajó del automóvil y camino siguiendo a su insoportable hermana.

-Tenemos historia- Poso su vista en la morena- Tu que tienes imbécil?- Pregunto a su hermana.

-Tan linda como siempre- Alzo los labios para luego verla con mala cara- Matemática.

-Vamos, te dejare en tu clase- Camino sin esperar respuesta. Se adentraron a la enorme edificación, los alumnos iban y venían hablando, riendo y preocupados por sus clases, muchos saludaban a Tier, al parecer era una persona popular en aquel instituto.

Un chico de cabello naranja se acercó a la rubia deteniendo así el andar de las chicas, extendió su brazo frente a la morena reposando su mano en un casillero- Hola muñeca quie-.

Antes que pudiese decir alguna otra cosa Soi ya lo tenía sujeto en una simple llave que pasaba imperceptible para todos los que transitaban en ese momento por los pasillos, había llevado la mano del muchacho por encima de su hombro hasta que tocaba sus propios omoplatos.

-No Soi- Susurro Tier.

Yoruichi se tapó la boca conteniendo la risa.

-Él es Mabashi, solo es un imbécil no te preocupes.

Ante las palabras de la rubia soltó rápidamente al chico- Lo siento- Dijo hacia la morena quien suspiro ya relajada.

-Pero que mierda le pasa a tu amiga?- Soltó Mabashi después de ser liberado- Casi me parte un brazo- Dijo sujetándose el hombro.

-Déjala, yo le pedí que lo hiciera, siempre andas alardeando de lo flexible que eres así que solo quería averiguar que tanto era cierto.

-Oh!- Sonrió arrogante- Entonces ya te diste cuenta muñeca- Lanzo un guiño a la ojigris- Luego podemos seguir charlando, ahorita tengo clase de fotografía- Lanzo un beso a las chicas y se alejó por los pasillos perdiéndose entre los alumnos que por allí transitaban.

Yoruichi quien había aguantado la risa desde el comienzo estallo en carcajadas- No puedo… Jajajaja creerlo- Se limpió una lagrimita- Eso fue muy divertido- Soi se sonrojo suavemente apenada por su comportamiento- No te mortifiques- Coloco su mano en el hombro de la chica regalándole una sonrisa reconfortante- No hiciste nada malo.

-Lo siento- Susurro apenada, tampoco es como si quisiese que los amigos de la rubia la odiaran o algo por el estilo, solo actuó según lo que había pensado

Rodo los ojos ante el comentario de su hermana- Soi- Continuo al tener la atención de la Fong- Te hare una seña cuando esté hablando con alguien a quien no conozca, bien?- La ojigris asintió- Algo como…- Hizo ademan de pensar.

-Tócate las dos orejas- Resolvió tranquilamente Yoruichi.

-No seas tonta.

-La verdad no es una mala idea- Dijo Soi viendo a la rubia.

Chasqueo la lengua- Está bien, como sea- Tomo nuevamente el camino que estaban recorriendo.

Yoruichi sonrió feliz ante el reconocimiento de Soi Fong- _Yo una, tu cero-_ Pensó mientras seguía a su hermana.

Al llegar al aula el profesor de historia, Kaname Tōsen presento a Soi Fong, después de la respectiva presentación le asignó un puesto, el cual se encontraba cerca de la ventana, en las últimas filas, el lugar era perfecto pues tenía completo campo de visión de todo el aula y sobre todo de Tier Shihōin; La clase paso tranquila y pudo observar que la morena era una persona muy sociable, siempre se le acercaban a hablar y ella con una sonrisa y de forma amigable charlaba con ellos, nunca vio la seña por lo que estaba un poco relajada pero siempre alerta a cualquier situación.

-Saben que es el Song?- Pregunto el profesor. Todos los alumnos se miraron unos con otros sin dar indicio de responder- Si ninguno quiere hablar entonces escogeré a uno al azar.

-Fue una dinastía que reino en China desde el año 960 hasta 1279.

Las miradas se posaron en la persona que hablo- Eso es… correcto señorita Fong- Felicito asombrado el hombre- Para ese tiempo…- Continuo con la clase.

Apoyo el mentón en la palma de su mano mientras veía hacia la ventana de forma distraída- _Nunca pensé que tendría que volver a la escuela_ \- Pensó resignada, en su tiempo estudiando siempre fue la más joven y no po años, sino po años de diferencia, la agencia la acogió a muy temprana edad y le enseño todo lo que tenía que saber para ser la mejor, siempre cumpliendo las reglas, siempre teniendo que saber más que el prójimo y siempre anticipándose a las situaciones.

Sacudió la cabeza en un intento por llevar sus pensamientos a lo poco que pudo averiguar esa mañana sobre Bernadette Shihōin- _Se la pasa toda la mañana en su oficina y en la tarde sale a la corporación-_ Anotaba mentalmente _\- Luego hay un tal Ginrei Kuchiki, qué papel juega en todo esto?-_ Eso debía consultarlo con la agencia.

-Soi- Salió de sus pensamientos ante el llamado- Debemos ir a gimnasia- Sonrió ante la cara de desconcierto en la chica. Camino hasta la salida esperando que la Fong le siguiera el paso.

-Está bien- Se levantó de su puesto siguiendo así a la rubia.

-Puedo saber que estás haciendo?- Pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Y..Yo estoy subiendo la cuerda- Respondió nervioso.

-A mí me parece todo lo contrario- Dijo molesto- Fuera de aquí.

-Si Kempachi Sensei!- Corrió hasta las gradas donde estaban los demás alumnos.

-Madarame Ikkaku!- El nombrado apareció rápidamente- Es tu turno, quiero más rapidez que otra cosa!.

El chico estiro los músculos del cuello con una sonrisa en su cara y se lanzó contra la pista de obstáculo, no era para nada ágil ni rápido pero en las partes donde necesitaba fuerza se desempeñaba de maravilla; Después de pasar la pista de obstáculo llego jadeando a la meta esperando así las palabras alentadoras del profesor- Que tal lo hice sensei?

-Eso fue horrible- Hizo algunos apuntes del tiempo en su carpeta- Tier Shihōin!- La rubia se acercó- Es tu turno.

Observo de reojo a Soi- _Si paso esta prueba de forma espectacular seguro se enamorara de mí y así podré restregarle a Yoruichi mi victoria-_ Ante ese perfecto plan tomo velocidad y corrió hasta la pista. Solo debía pasar unos simples obstáculos y subir la cuerda.

- _Por qué Bernadette le paga tanto a un guarda espalda?, tendrá algo que ver con-_ Salió de sus pensamientos al ver como Tier se encontraba subiendo la cuerda- _Está subiendo demasiado alto-_ Pensó preocupada.

La rubia al ascender no sujeto correctamente la cuerda lo que provoco que perdiera la fuerza de agarre _\- Esta loca?-_ Se levantó rápidamente de su lugar colocándose, a una velocidad envidiable, bajo la chica quien perdió el agarre de la soga y resbalo cayendo así estrepitosamente contra el suelo, el impacto nunca llego pues la Fong la había atrapado a mitad de caída- Estas bien?- Pregunto preocupada después de haberse asegurado que la tenía bien sujetada.

Al presenciar el alboroto todos los alumnos se acercaron hasta las chicas- S..Si- Susurro con el corazón latiéndole en los tímpanos. Soi suspiro tranquila para luego bajar suavemente a la rubia. La ayudo a mantenerse de pies con un brazo rodeándole la cintura, solo debía esperar que se le pasara el susto.

-Wooow, eso es lo que yo llamo rapidez- Llego hasta la conmoción Kempachi- Tu eres la nueva, no?.

Alzo una ceja, se supone que debería estar preocupado por el bienestar de su alumna, no andar felicitando por rapidez- Soi Fong.

Sonrió- Te quiero en mi equipo de atletas.

-No gracias, prefiero declinar la oferta- Todos observaron asombrados a Kempachi, era algo difícil, mejor dicho, imposible de ver que alguien se negara a entrar en el equipo de la división 11.

-Te estas negando?, sabes que ese privilegio no se le da a cualquiera, no?.

-Lo siento pero no puedo andar perdiendo el tiempo.

-Cómo?- La campana sonó advirtiendo el descanso de algunos alumnos, entre los cuales entraba el grupo de gimnasia. Kempachi chasqueo la lengua molesto ante la negativa de la chica- Nos vemos en la siguiente clase, traten de hacerlo bien para la próxima vez- Tampoco se iba a quedar a rogarle, por ahora lo dejaría así, ella seguramente después llegaría hasta sus pies rogándole.

Algunos chicos se quedaron preocupados por la rubia- Yo la llevare hasta su casa, no se preocupen- Dijo hacia las personas presentes, después de unos minutos despidiéndose de Tier los muchachos se fueron deseándole que se mejorara.

-Tier!- Se escuchó una voz a las puertas de la cancha- Estas bien?- Pregunto visiblemente preocupada y más al ver como su hermana estaba acostada en las gradas inferiores con un brazo sobre su rostro- Que paso Soi?- Observo a la peli-azul.

-Cálmate Yoruichi- Coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de la de mirada dorada- Solo está pasando el susto, se cayó de la cuerda y-.

-Qué?!, está bien?!.

-No te preocupes- Sonrió, despreocupando ligeramente a la chica- Ella está perfectamente, solo tiene que descansar un poco.

Aquel gesto la había relajado. Suspiro liberando la preocupación que le había embargado al escuchar que Tier había sufrido un accidente- Mi última clase es historia- Sonrió de lado- Podemos irnos si quieres.

-Espero que esto no sea una excusa para perder clase- Sonrió divertida.

-Solo me tendrás que dar la clase que perderé- Dijo simplemente con una sonrisa adornando sus facciones.

Rio suavemente ante las palabras de la morena- Bien, pero no te vayas a acostumbrar después a tenerme de profesora- Paso su brazo por las piernas de la rubia y la otra por su espalda- Tier iremos a la mansión- Susurro cerca de su odio.

-Me siento muy mal- Se abrazó al cuello de la Fong descansando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Yoruichi rodo los ojos al ver como su hermana aprovechaba la situación, no negaba el que se pudiese sentir mal pero tampoco para que se empegostase como chicle mal masticado- Como nos iremos?.

-Ya llame para que su chofer viniera- Dijo caminando hasta la puerta de salida.

Al salir de Las Noches la limosina en la que habían llegado esta mañana estaba afuera esperándolas- _Enserio esta gente trabaja rápido-_ Pensó la ojigris.

-Ocurrió algo malo señorita?- Pregunto el chofer preocupado.

-Tier está un poco débil, lo mejor será que regresemos a casa para que descanse- Dijo Yoruichi. Después de subir al auto este arranco rumbo a la mansión Shihōin.

Los cielos escucharon las silenciosas plegarias que Soi había dado esta mañana en la Limosina y el camino hasta la mansión se llevó en completo silencio, el chofer se había bajado del auto ayudando, para molestia de Tier, a llevarla hasta el consultorio de Rangiku Oberklan pues Yoruichi había alegado que era importante que un profesional la revisase para estar seguros de que no iba a quedar peor de como estaba antes.

Suspiro. No sabía porque pero sentía que todo lo que había pasado había sido su culpa- _De seguro Bernadette me va a echar un regaño y me hará limpiar los baños con un cepillo de dientes o peor… Me despide-_ Pensó horrorizada ante la idea de perder la misión después de un día.

Yoruichi sonrió ante los gestos de la ojigris. Cuando dejaron a Tier en el consultorio de la psicóloga ellas dos se fueron hasta el cuarto de la rubia a esperar que esta llegara, desde que entraron a la habitación no habían dicho nada pues la Fong estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos- _Debo admitir que tiene rasgos finos y delicados… es muy sexy-_ Observo como la chica cambio nuevamente su expresión- _Seguramente se echa la culpa, estúpida Tier-_ Oye Soi!, quieres jugar algo?- Pregunto tratando de despejar los pensamientos de la chica.

-Eh…- Presto atención a la morena- Claro- Dijo un poco dudosa, aunque sabía que era la mejor manera de mantener a su mente ocupada.

-Qué tal si jugamos- Miro al techo pensando- Ludo?.

Hizo una mueca ante la idea, no es que no le gustase el Ludo pero tampoco tenía ganas de jugarlo.

-Jajajaja- Rio divertida ante la respuesta muda- Bien Ludo no, entonces- Coloco su mano en puño frente al mentón- Hacemos una carrera?- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Alzo una ceja dudando de la propuesta pero al ver la sonrisa en la cara de la morena no le quedo de otra que aceptar- Bien- Sonrió de lado.

-Genial!- Se levantó del suelo caminando hasta la puerta- Vamos!- Dijo hacia Soi pues no se había movido de su lugar.

Se levantó de igual forma siguiendo así a la morena. Después de caminar por los pasillos de la mansión llegaron hasta la cancha donde había llegado por primera vez- Correremos aquí?- Pregunto viendo el lugar, la verdad se veía más grande al no haber tantas personas.

-Claro, tampoco es como si fuéramos a hacer una maratón o algo por el estilo- Observo a la chica- Sera una carrera de ida y vuelta, quien toque primero esta pared gana- Dijo golpeando la pared cercana- Entendido?.

Sonrió ante las simples reglas- Perfectamente- Sonrió, gesto que copio la morena. Ambas se colocaron en posición de salida sobre una línea invisible, tocando ligeramente con el talón del pie la pared a sus espaldas- En sus marcas…

-…Listos?- Continuo la oji-dorado con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Fuera!- Dijeron las dos al unísono y se lanzaron en una carrera hasta la pared que se encontraba de frente, era una sorpresa el que Yoruichi fuera tan rápida, iban a la par y ninguna cedía ante la victoria. Unos metros cerca del muro la morena volteo hacia Soi y le lanzo un guiño para luego aumentar la velocidad, tocar la pared y devolverse, seguidamente Soi hizo lo mismo pero le toco seguir a la Shihōin que iba por delante de ella.

Intento poner más velocidad pero le era imposible darle alcance a Yoruichi, al final la morena toco la pared que habían marcado como meta, quedando así como ganadora de la carrera.

Jadeo un poco tratando de tomar aire- Corres muy rápido- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Se apoyó de sus rodillas para llenar sus pulmones entre bocanadas de aire, era la primera vez que alguien le ganaba en una carrera pero por alguna extraña razón no se sentía molesta- No tanto como tú- Observo a la morena que estaba ligeramente cansada- Eres corredora profesional?- Alzo una ceja de modo interrogante.

-Jajajajja- Rio con ganas ante la pregunta- No confías en que alguien pueda ser mejor que tú?- Guiño un ojo provocando que el rojo por el cansancio en la cara de Soi se acrecentara ligeramente.

Suspiro- Está bien, admito que si eres mejor que yo en esto- Dijo con una sonrisa. Se recompuso y camino hasta las puertas- De seguro Tier ya salió, iré a buscarla- Salió de la cancha.

Frunció levemente el ceño para luego suspirar resignada, después de todo Soi debía estar con Tier la mayor parte del tiempo- _Eso no hará que pierda-_ Pensó decidida para luego salir de la cancha tras la ojigris- Vayamos a buscarla en el consultorio.

-Está bien- Respondió simplemente. Mientras iban por los pasillos llegaron a un pasillo en T, en la unión de aquellos tres pasillos había un espejo enorme, Soi rápidamente echo un vistazo- _Desde este Angulo tengo completo campo de visión de los otros dos pasillos hasta el final-_ Pensó calculadoramente, en cualquier momento aquella información podía ser decisiva. Llegaron hasta el consultorio de Rangiku.

-Doctora Oberklan, Tier quedo más loca?- Pregunto Yoruichi mientras se sentaba en uno de los muebles frente al escritorio, la peli-azul quedo tras la morena.

Sonrió divertida- Claro que no, la verdad no tenía nada malo, solo fue un gran susto y ya- Dijo simplemente. Observo a la Fong y se llevó la mano hasta el cabello, desde el flequillo hasta atrás- Debe estar en su cuarto descansando.

Soi asintió levemente- Iré a ver si Tier necesita algo.

-Señorita Fong, recuerde que tiene una cita para mañana en la tarde- Dijo la psicóloga mientras hacia algunos apuntes en una libreta.

-Aquí estaré- Salió de la habitación.

Bufo- Es su guarda espalda no su sirviente personal.

Sonrió ante la conclusión de la chica- Solo debe estar echándose la culpa por lo que paso.

Suspiro- Entonces yo también me voy- Se levantó del mueble dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Señorita Yoruichi un chico estuvo por aquí buscándola, creo que se llamaba Kisuke- La morena se detuvo un segundo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta para después salir sin mediar palabra alguna- _Ojala y a Soi le esté yendo mejor que a mí en la investigación._

*****YoruSoi*****

* * *

-….

-No vas a decir nada? .-.

-Estoy pensando -.-

-Eso te llevara mucho tiempo así que yo daré los agradecimientos ¬¬

-….

\- Gracias a: **Black Angel N..** También me sorprendió el ver a Ulquiorra sonriendo xD, habrá que esperar que Kisuke llegue a ver qué pasa.

-….

\- ¬¬'… Gracias a: **Soi Yo...** Ichigo también estaba esperando que le respondiera él porque del título, no es cierto Ichigo? n.n

-….

\- n.ñ Y pues me pareció muy interesante el poner a Tier y a Yoru como hermanas, aquí entre nos al principio iba a ser Grimmjow xD, pero replantee la idea y pues quedo muchísimo mejor con Tier.

-….

\- Que tanto piensas?¬¬

-Eh estado pensando que en la historia aparece Mabashi, que a nadie le importa…

-Ok…?

\- Y yo solo fui nombrado!, no aparezco más ò.ó.

-Que dices?, si tú fuiste elegido entre todos para estar aquí agradeciendo, deberías estar feliz

-Bueno no lo había pensado u/u.

-No!, ya me lastimaste en mi corazoncito T.T

-Lo siento ¬/¬… Yo…

-Iré a limpiar mis lágrimas T.T termina de dar los agradecimientos… *Ufff de la que me escape -.-'*

-Gracias a: **xD..** Yo también siento envidia de la capitana u.u, pero aquí está la continuación y pues… *Que había que decir?*, Ha sí!, Gracias por el review hasta el próximo capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Antes de que empiecen a leer… El próxima capitulo tal vez tarde un poco, más o menos hasta que tenga todo fríamente calculado xD, no se me impacienten, una vez un sabio dijo _"Árbol que nace torcido jamás su rama endereza"…_ No tiene nada que ver, pero ahora lo saben n.n… Continuemos.

* * *

Desclaimer: Los Personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

*****Un Doble Juego*****

Toco suavemente la puerta- Tier..- Llamo cautelosamente- Es Soi Fong, puedo pasar?

-Pasa.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con que la morena estaba viendo la tele acostada sobre su cama- Como te sientes?- La rubia alzo los hombros de forma desganada mediante toda respuesta- Siento mucho lo que paso- Dijo cabizbaja- No estaba prestado atención y entonces-.

-De que hablas?- Observo por primera vez desde que ingreso en el cuarto a la Fong. Suspiro- Tu no hiciste nada malo.. Gracias- Dijo en un suspiro. La ojigris se sorprendió por aquellas palabras- Por salvarme.

Sonrió de lado- Es mi trabajo después de todo.

Copia la sonrisa de la chica. Se levantó de la cama llegando hasta Soi- Me dijeron que sabes manejar- La ojigris asintió suavemente- Salimos?.

-No creo que sea una buena idea- Respondió rápidamente- En realidad deberías descansar.

-Qué va!- Sonrió- Vamos a comer unos helados y regresamos, además no me pasara nada en cuanto este contigo, no?.

- _Ante aquel pensamiento tienes razón pero Rangiku me dijo que me iba a llegar información pronto así que tengo que esperar hasta ese momento-_ Tocaron la puerta varias veces.

Rodo los ojos ante la intromisión- Quien?.

-Tu hermanita querida- Se escuchó una voz cantarina tras la entrada.

-No pase- Dijo cabreada al saber que Yoruichi venia, seguramente, a fastidiar. La puerta fue abierta mostrando a una morena sonriente y un chico rubio.

-Hola Tier- Dijo aquella persona con una sonrisa- Estas más grande que la última vez que nos vimos- Abrazo a la rubia.

-Qué alegría verte Kisuke- Correspondió el abrazo- Por cierto- Se separó del chico acercándose a Soi- Ella es mi guarda espalda, Soi Fong- Vio a la ojigris- Él es Kisuke Urahara- Apunto al rubio- El guarda espalda personal de Yoruichi.

Se inclinó suavemente en un saludo a lo que Kisuke respondió de igual forma- Yoru y yo íbamos a por unos helados, nos acompañan?- Pregunto el rubio con una imperceptible sonrisa.

-Vamos?- Pregunto Tier de forma alegre a la, aun disgustada, peli-azul.

Suspiro derrotada- Vamos..-Ya lo había dicho?, no?, pues.. Esta era la misión más difícil que la agencia se le ocurrió darle, una cosa era matar a un grupo de personas, fácil, vigilar una agencia cubierta, hasta bajo tierra, de cámaras, pan comido… pero tener que tratar con personas de modo personal, eso era otra cosa pues nunca fue su punto fuerte. Volvió a suspirar.

Llegaron hasta el Fenyr SuperSport azul. Tier se sentó adelante alegando que tenía privilegios- _Que privilegios?-_ Pensó Yoruichi molesta, al final le toco sentarse en los asientos traseros con Kisuke- Yo te guiare Soi- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tú la vas a guiar?- Pregunto burlonamente- Recuerda que has estado 3 años fuera- Puntualizo. La oji-dorado rodo los ojos ante aquella verdad, las calles pudieron haber cambiado mientras ella se encontraba fuera- Yo te guiare- Dijo apuntándose a sí misma.

Volvió a suspirar derrotada. Al final del día solo tenía que hacer de chofer por lo que acelero el auto saliendo así de los dominios Shihōin. Durante todo el camino Tier dio las indicaciones provocando que más de una vez se perdieran por distintas calles, algunas calles sin salidas y otras donde llegaban a plazas o sitios extraños. Las horas pasaron rápidamente y ya la noche había caído sobre el cielo- Lo mejor será que regresemos- Dijo Soi observando que ya había oscurecido lo suficientes.

Yoruichi bufo- Todo esto es culpa tuya Tier.

-Qué?- Pregunto ofendida- No es mi culpa que todas las calles se parezcan.

-Calma chicas- Trato de calmar la situación Kisuke- Mañana podemos volver a intentar llegar a la heladería.

- _Maldito Kisuke, tendré que hacer esto otra vez mañana?-_ Dio la vuelta en un retorno para poder volver a la mansión, el regreso fue tranquilo aunque siempre con los mordaces comentarios de las hermanas, pero al menos sin discusiones largas y tendidas. Llegaron al aparcado de la mansión por lo que Soi estaciono y apago el auto.

-Oye Soi- La Fong vio por el retrovisor al chico- Quería saber…- Se rasco la nuca de forma nerviosa- Lucharías contra mí?.

Alzo una ceja interrogante- Por qué debería?.

-Es que eh escuchado que eres muy buena en esto de las artes marciales, me gustaría medirme contra ti.

Soi observo a la rubia buscando que la sacara de aquella confrontación que le tenía sin cuidado- No te preocupes por mí- Dijo Tier- Tampoco será algo de vida o muerte.

- _En realidad esperaba que te negaras-_ Pensó contrariada- Está bien Kisuke- Soltó en un suspiro- Pero que sea rápido.

-Tan rápido como se pueda- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Las reglas serán simples- Yoruichi hacía de juez. Se encontraba en medio de los dos chicos dando las indicaciones de la pelea- El primero que caiga pierde, entendido?- Observo a ambos muchachos esperando la afirmación.

-Hai- Canturreo Kisuke.

-Bien- Dijo Soi.

-Entonces… Preparados?- Ambos asintieron- Comiencen!- Dio la voz de iniciación alejándose del campo.

Kisuke se colocó en posición de ataque para lanzar el primer golpe pero cambio rápidamente sus pensamientos de lanzarse a atacar al ver como Soi se encontraba cerca de el- _Como llego tan rápido?-_ Pensó exaltado. La Fong lanzo una patada a su costado izquierdo; Ante la cercanía y el poco tiempo de reacción que le dejo solo le quedo el tiempo suficiente para detener el golpe con su ante brazo.

Después del impacto bajo el pie intentando encontrar estabilidad para poder volver a agarrar impulso y asestarle otra patada en el mismo costado al rubio; Kisuke sintió el primer golpe y se anticipó a lo que pensaba la chica por lo que llevo su mano derecha, en un puño, hasta la cara de la ojigirs.

Soi reacciono ante la intención del rubio echando suavemente su cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo solamente la ráfaga de viento que dejo por la rapidez con la que fue dirigido el golpe, durante los micro segundos que el chico mantuvo su defensa abajo al concentrase en aquel golpe, Soi llevo su puño hasta debajo las costillas del muchacho en un golpe certero.

Al sentir el golpe en su costado se alejó rápidamente de la chica, colocando una distancia de dos metros entre ellos, sentía en su boca un desagradable sabor al hierro de la sangre, su sangre. Frunció el ceño- _Esa chiquilla es muy rápida._

-Estas molesto?- Susurro en ruso.

- _Intenta provocarme?-_ Se lanzó hacia ella. Soi llevo su mano, en puño, hasta la cara del rubio al ver con la velocidad que se dirigía hasta ella- _Que se golpee con su misma fuerza-_ Pensó de forma audaz. Urahara al ver las intenciones de la ojigris le agarro la mano en el aire, levanto su rodilla hasta el abdomen de la chica provocando que perdiera el oxígeno al golpearla.

-Kisuke!- Tier se levantó del suelo.

-Tier!, espera que terminen- Dijo Yoruichi seria hacia su hermana. La rubia aunque preocupada hizo caso sentándose nuevamente en el suelo para observar la confrontación.

Tomo una bocanada de aire lentamente, si empezaba a respirar como pez fuera del agua lo único que lograría es perder la calma. Kisuke volvió a llegar hasta ella por lo que Soi hizo el mismo movimiento, lanzando su mano, en un puño, hasta la cara del chico, el rubio nuevamente la atajo en el aire y levanto la rodilla hasta el mismo lugar en el que la había golpeado anteriormente- _Lo siento pero soy más lista que tu-_ Brinco llevando sus pies encima de la rodilla del chico, se impulsó un poco hacia arriba lanzando una fuerte patada con el pie derecho a la quijada del rubio que ante el golpe callo de lleno contra el suelo.

Ambas espectadoras quedaron sorprendidas ante el encuentro pues en un momento pareció que Soi ganaría, después Kisuke volteo la jugada para al final quedar como vencedora la Fong. Yoruichi fue la primera en salir de su asombro- Gana Soi!- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Tier se acercó hasta la peli-azul envolviéndola en un abrazo, Yoruichi frunció el ceño ante aquel gesto. Se acercó hasta quedar acuclillada frente a Kisuke- Te dieron una paliza- Sonrió suavemente- Estas bien?.

Urahara se sujetó la quijada, lo que lo hizo perder no fue en si la fuerza de la patada sino el hecho de que al tener una pierna levantada y no esperar ese golpe lo desestabilizo completamente el impacto enviándolo de lleno contra el suelo. Pero eso no quitaba que la chica peleaba rápido y todos sus golpes eran certeros y letales, ya no tenía dudas- _Ella es la indicada._

-Lo siento si te golpee muy fuerte- Dijo Soi cerca de los dos chicos.

Se levantó del suelo hasta quedar de pie. Escupió un poco de sangre y limpio el polvo sobre su pantalón- No te preocupes, en cualquier caso fui yo quien te reto- Se rasco la nuca con una enorme sonrisa.

Un uniformado se acercó a los chicos- Kisuke Urahara, Soi Fong, el señor Bernadette les solicita en su despacho- Se retiró después de dar el recado.

Ambos muchachos se observaron unos segundos y asintieron ante las palabras del hombre- Ustedes váyanse a dormir y no se maten en el camino.

-Woow Kisuke se me había olvidado que eras mi nueva mamá- Dijo Yoruichi sarcásticamente.

Suspiro resignado, dar órdenes a Yoruichi Shihōin era como decirle a Emma Watson que dejara de ser perfecta, exacto, algo imposible- Bien, al menos no hagas que nos despidan.

-Si te hace sentir bien- Sonrió- No hare nada malo- Rodo los ojos.

-A mí no me metas en el mismo saco que ella- Apunto a la oji-dorado- Yo iré directo a mi cuarto a dormir- Dijo para posteriormente salir por las puertas de la cancha.

Rodo los ojos ante las palabras de la rubia- _Agua fiesta-_ Con su hermana no se podía contar para hacer algo divertido así que después de despedirse de los dos chicos salió de la cancha directo a su cuarto a dormir. Ambos guarda espaldas suspiraron resignados, esas chicas eran como el agua y aceite, la verdad era sorprendente el hecho de que todavía no se habían matado.

-Señor Bernadette disculpe mi falta de atención, sé que merezco un castigo y-.

-Por qué te castigaría Soi Fong?- Al salir de la cancha ambos chicos se dirigieron a la oficina de Bernadette Shihōin, cuando llegaron se le dio entrada a Soi, Kisuke tuvo que esperar afuera hasta que le dieran el permiso para entrar.

-Señor por mi culpa Tier casi sufre un accidente- _Si tan solo hubiese estado más pendiente de ella en ese momento._

Rio suavemente- No seas tonta Soi, no te mande a llamar para regañarte- Continuo ante la interrogante de la chica- Quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste- Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Pero…

-Siéntate- La Fong hizo caso- El que te preocupes me hace sentir orgulloso de haberte escogido- Continuo al ver como la chica bajaba los hombros un poco más relajada- Tier puede ser un poco..- Busco la palabra idónea para describir a su hija- Difícil, pero confió en que sabrás manejarlo.

-Su confianza no está puesta en vano- Dijo seria- _Aunque usted esté trabajando con Hueco Mundo, mantendré a Tier y a Yoruichi a salvo._

-Esas palabras son música para mis oídos- Sonrió- Gracias por decirlas- Observo a la chica desde su asiento- Y gracias por cuidar de mis hijas- Sonrió haciendo que su dorada mirada se acentuara. Soi se inclinó a modo de respeto, por ahora no tenía nada contra Bernadette Shihōin, hasta que demostrara lo contrario- Bien, ya te puedes retirar querida, manda a pasar a Kisuke en cuanto salgas por favor.

-Si señor- Dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir.

-Soi- Llamo nuevamente el moreno y continuo al obtener la atención de la chica- Se me había olvidado- Sonrió desde su escritorio- Bienvenida a la familia Shihōin.

-Gracias- Sonrió de lado. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y salió del despacho. Al cruzar el umbral pudo ver a Kisuke Urahara cruzado de brazos en la pared de enfrente- Kisuke, el señor Bernadette dice que puedes pasar.

Sonrió- Gracias- Paso a su lado y cerró la puerta después de cruzar la entrada.

Suspiro, el primer día y solo había averiguado que Bernadette Shihōin era un amante del trabajo y que tenía a un amigo, socio o empleado llamado Ginrei Kuchiki- _Y de eso todavía no estoy segura-_ Suspiro ante sus pensamientos- _Creo que puedo marcar este día como perdido-_ Pensó afligida mientras caminaba hasta su alcoba.

-A este paso voy a terminar perdiendo- Caminaba de un lado a otro, como gato enjaulado, en su habitación- Esa Tier usa sus tontos privilegios para ganar puntos- Se sentó en su cama con las piernas cruzadas cavilando la posibilidad de que enserio pudiese perder- Además cuales son esos tontos privilegios?- Se preguntó molesta.

Soi debía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con Tier así que era algo difícil el estar solas- _Qué tal si…-_ Ideaba un plan- Ya se!- Se levantó abruptamente de la cama directo a la puerta del cuarto, todavía no era muy tarde para que Soi Fong le diera aquella clase de Historia que le había prometido, después de todo Yoruichi es una chica aplicada, no?.

Ya estando frente a la habitación de la Fong, una puerta era la que la separaba de su plan. Tomo aire dándose fuerza, aunque no lo necesitaba pues no estaba nerviosa o algo por el estilo. Llevo los nudillos a la madera y la toco ligeramente- _Debe estar dormida-_ Pensó arrepintiéndose después de haber tocado. Dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse nuevamente a su cuarto.

-Yoruichi?- Escucho a su espalda- Necesitas algo?.

Se volteó rápidamente para ver que Soi estaba con un deportivo y una camisa de tirantes, seguramente lista para dormir- Disculpa, estabas dormida?.

Observo su vestimenta dándose cuenta que estaba en piyama- Lo dices por esto?- Ladeo la cabeza- No te preocupes, pasa- Cedió dándole espacio para que la morena entrara. Yoruichi rápidamente acepto la propuesta y ya se encontraba dentro de la habitación de la Fong.

- _Ya estoy aquí-_ Pensó dándose el valor que al parecer se había ido de shopping desde su cuarto hasta la habitación de la peli-azul.

-Ya estás aquí- La morena se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras, acaso leía su mente?- Así que cuéntame cual es el problema- Dijo con una sonrisa.

- _Recuerdas que hoy en la mañana me habías dicho que me dirías..-_ Que va!, se lo diría al estilo Yoruichi y ya, sin tanta complejidad- Es que quería saber si me dabas la clase de Historia que me prometiste- Bueno al menos fue medio Yoruichi.

Se sorprendió ante la propuesta- Ahorita?.

-Andas todo el tiempo con Tier así que, qué mejor momento que ahora?- Resolvió rápidamente, su valor ya había vuelta de compras, ojala y allá comprado cosas buenas mientras no estuvo.

-Eso es cierto- Dio la razón- Bien, te daré la clase- Se acercó a unos cajones de la cómoda y saco una libreta y un lápiz. Se acercó a la mesa de piso que estaba en medio del cuarto y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, gesto que la morena copio- Estas en el mismo año que Tier, no?.

-Si- Respondió.

-Cuántos años tienes?- Pregunto un poco interesada.

-24 años- Dijo viendo hacia los ojos de Soi- Tu 21, no?- Pregunto suavemente, temiendo que el silencio de la noche pudiese ser roto con el sonido de su voz.

-Eh… Si- Respondió de igual forma, con un ligero carmín adornando sus mejillas, la mirada de Yoruichi era demasiado intensa, como una daga atravesándole el alma. Desvió su atención a la libreta frente a ella tratando de desaparecer aquel sentimiento- En nuestra clase estábamos hablando de la dinastía Song- Suspiro concentrándose en la clase.

Parpadeo tratando de escuchar la explicación, por un momento se había perdido en esa mirada gris, había visto algo difícil de explicar pero al mismo tiempo familiar, miedo?, secretos?, arrepentimiento?- _No, de seguro solo lo imagine, o me estoy reflejando a mí misma-_ Pensó cabizbaja.

Yoruichi se había adelantado dos años por ser más inteligente que los demás, así lo decía ella, pero para Historia y Biología era un verdadero desastre, así que el hecho de que estuviera aquí pidiendo ayuda a la Fong no era una completa mentira, aunque tampoco era toda la verdad, pero al fin de cuenta tampoco era una mentira.

-La dinastía Song fue el primer gobierno en la historia mundial que uso el papel moneda, y el primer gobierno chino en establecer una armada permanente…

Y así pasaron 10… 20.. 30minutos hasta que se cumplieron 2 hora y media, Soi explicaba de forma que Yoruichi pudiese entender y pues Yoruichi, ella entendía todo perfectamente. Bostezo tras su mano lo más disimulado que pudo, no quería que la Fong creyera que se estaba aburriendo o algo por el estilo pero ya eran las 1:00am y el cansancio ya estaba empezando a pasarle factura- Entonces los Mongoles atacaron a los Genghis Kan?- Pregunto tratando de llevar el hilo de la clase.

Sonrió divertida, claro que había notado que Yoruichi se estaba durmiendo pero solo le tenía que decir ese último punto y la dejaría descansar- Los Mongoles estaban siendo dirigidos por Genghis Kan, falta solo un punto, si quieres luego terminamos.

-Si solo falta un punto entonces mejor lo terminamos hoy- Bostezo- Así luego me explicas otra cosa- Estiro los músculos tratando de desperezarse un poco- Continua- Apoyo los brazos sobre la mesa y su cabeza sobre los brazos viendo con los ojos entrecerrados a Soi.

-Los Mongoles atacaron a la dinastía en 1205 y 1209…- Sonrió, podía escuchar la respiración acompasada de Yoruichi- Se quedó dormida- Negó con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus facciones.

De manera que la morena no se despertara, la levanto, al estilo novia, del frio suelo llevándola hasta su cama para que pudiera dormir pues su habitación estaba muy lejos como para llevarla hasta allá.

Después de dejarla sobre el colchón la arropo con las sabanas- Duraste despierta más de lo que pensé- Dijo mientras la veía dormir, su pecho subía y bajaba acompasando su suave respirar, era relajante el solo verla dormir; Algunos cabellos rebeldes reposaban sobre su cuello y rostro de forma despreocupada, los tomo entre sus dedos llevándolos tras su oreja, su vista se posó en los labios semi-abiertos- _Sabrán tan bien como se ven?-_ Su propia pregunta la trajo a la realidad.

Reprendiéndose mentalmente caminó hasta el interruptor y apago las luces. Entre la oscuridad llego hasta la cómoda y tomo una sábana para acostarse en el mueble y descansar, ya mañana seria otro día para terminar la clase, después de todo ella tenía mucho tiempo para estar en esa mansión.

*****YoruSoi*****

* * *

-*/ / /*

-Que te ocurre? .-.

-N… Nada ¬/ /¬

-Sabes?, decidí que te quitaría por fin las cadenas n.n

-Qué?, no o.O

-Por qué? .-.

-Es que… Quien va a dar los agradecimientos después? n.n'

-Pues yo n.n

-Ese es mi trabajo no te preocupes n.n'

-Ummmm…no será que te gusto el YoruSoi? 7u7

-Estás loca? ¬/ /¬''

-Bueno Bueno xD, tu da los agradecimientos entonces..

-¬/ /¬ Gracias a: **Black Angel N..** Je, nadie se acuerda de Mabashi

-Abra que ver cómo transcurre la historia, a saber si los Kuchiki planean algo entre manos o que se yo -.-… y con lo de la historia del pasado de nuestra querida Soi, pues mi idea es mostrársela pero todo a su debido tiempo xD

-Ahora yo tengo una duda…?

-A ver.. Dímela -.-

-Por qué Kempachi aparece, menos yo? ¬¬

-¬¬ Ya tu apareciste… Termina los agradecimientos.

-Tsk… Gracias a: **Mariana Rosas..** Yo creo que Genrei es un mafioso que vende órganos de hipopótamos a países africanos u.u

-What? O.o

-Creo que tiene sentido…

-…. Dejando ese comentario de Ichigo a un lado… Todos los misterios se irán revelando de a poco :'D

-Hasta la próxima ¬¬

-Saludos y besos n.n


End file.
